


Sausage and Eggs

by JoeyPare



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: US Army Ranger Vin Tanner takes down men sexually to glean information from them for Army Intelligence. His last one will be personal - Federal Agent Chris Larabee.Note: The title is not related to any normal breakfast food.





	1. Take Down

 Chapter 1

{Friday morning early}

 

“This one!” Ex-Army Ranger Vin Tanner said to his Colonel, pointing to a blond man dressed in black.

“LARABEE! Tanner do you have a death wish? This man is a dominatrix. A control freak.” Colonel George Sanders replied staring at the best sniper he’d ever had.

“Larabee’s team needs a sharpshooter. They’ve gone through three in the last year. I already sent my resume and scores …recommendations and awards …and medal information to his boss Judge Orin Travis. Had Carpenter check with some of Larabee’s Navy SEAL buddies and some who worked with him at Denver PD. Even though Larabee’s been married …he likes men. Found out he’s color blind. Don’t think the ATF even knows that. His wife picked out the clothes for him to wear. When he lost her …he went to straight black. Everyone thinks it is because of losing his wife and son but it’s because he can’t tell red from green or yellow from brown.”

“You’ll need a place to live until he invites you out to his ranch,” Sanders said.

“I paid a year’s lease on my old apartment in Purgatory, slum of Denver. I’ve kept it up all the time I was in the Army and the Marshal’s. Larabee likes his men living in a safe place so this should grind him; his sniper living in a gang neighborhood. Reckon this will be my last take down. Don’t think I’m going to take any more challenges. Going to let your next in line take over now.” 

“You send me a picture of him on his knees, wrists cuffed to his ankles, blindfolded and gagged …then Lieutenant Tanner …you will have won the prize.” Colonel Sanders laughed heartily.

“A million dollars in my Swiss bank account? You’re on.” Tanner said picking up his jacket and briefcase.

“Your hair isn’t exactly regulation,” Sanders said standing.

“Put the waiver in what I sent to Travis. Have an appointment with him this morning. Told him my mother was a Kiowa princess, her father an Apache chief. Shouldn’t be a problem. Might grind Larabee. But don’t aim to cut it. Also put in the languages I speak. I found out their undercover agent speaks French and German fluently, but he isn’t ever used for translations. So I’m a must have as far as Chris Larabee is concerned. I can shoot and translate.”

“Chad Jones and I have also invested in the corporate business residence, My Place. We have a condo there we can use any time. Don’t want to use that unless necessary though.” Vin said as he walked to the door.

“What about that cabin we fished at last year? As I remember that is winterized.” Sanders replied.

“Yeah, I paid off that loan with your last take down.” Vin laughed with a grin.

Tanner and Sanders shook hands. “Will miss you son.” The Colonel said. “You have an expertise none of the ones coming up have.”

“It’s from being on an Indian Reservation as a kid and learning to be invisible when you aren’t. Probably will freak Team Seven out …will make for an interesting adventure.”

“They hang out on Friday night at Inez’s Saloon. Know the place?”

“I do. Helped Inez between the Army and the Marshal’s. ‘Bout time I looked in on her.” Tanner replied with a grin.

“You’re 800 number still good?” Vin asked as he watched his Colonel pull out a card. Vin looked at the card handed him. It had a phone number and email address but no name. Pulling out his wallet the sniper slipped it behind some other cards.

“I’ll send that photo to that email address. Let you see the results. I’ll expect the money deposited within 24 hours after the photo is received.” Tanner said starting for the door. 

“Better give me that card back. I have a post office box. You can download the photo off your phone and send me a photo by Federal Express. Anyone could pick up that picture over the airways. Don’t want that.” 

Vin dug out his wallet again and handed the card back, waiting while his old Colonel put down a post office box address. 

“Is it under Colonel George Sanders?”

“Yes.”

“Good luck, son.”

“Thank you, sir.”

-=-=-=-M7 ATF-=-=-=-

{Friday evening}

Team Seven sat around their usual table at Inez’s Saloon having a beer, except for Ezra who had an untouched glass of red wine in front of him.

“Mr. Larabee. When are we going to get our own sniper that knows how to shoot a gun?” Ezra Standish questioned swirling the wine in his glass.

Chris looked at his undercover agent. Ezra had had a close call today. It was only the quick thinking of Team Two’s sniper that he came out in one piece.

“Gentlemen!” Judge Travis barked coming up to the gloomy table.

“Chris. Found you a sharpshooter.” He dropped a thick envelope in front of Larabee. “Ex-Army Ranger. Was a US Marshal, did some bounty hunting. Learned to track under his grandfather who was an Apache Indian chief. According to the Army, he’s the best sniper they ever had. Got some medals, commendations from the Army and other governments. He went from PFC to Sergeant to Lieutenant. Read it. He’ll be in your office on Monday morning. I hired him today. His scores from the range are in there. He’s good. Don’t run him off.” 

Larabee slowly opened the package and took out a few of the items in it. Buck picked up one with Army logo on the top. “Shit! Will you look at this? He’s been awarded the Bronze Star and …the Silver Star!” 

“Buck, look at these scores from the range?” JD gasped, “A hundred. Bulls eyes 99 percent of the time. Hell, there’s even a note here from the Range Master who says he knows Tanner made a shot from a half mile away!”

-=-=-=-=-=--M7 ATF=-=-=-=-=

Outside the bar, Tanner watched Orin Travis leave. He’d wait about ten minutes and then walk in and see Inez. Vin looked again at the picture of Team Seven and suddenly noticed a face he hadn’t seen in years. Josiah Sanchez …the defrocked preacher at the homeless mission who had taken him in and introduced him to Nettie Wells.

-=-=-=-=- M7 ATF -=-=-=-=-

“Does this man have a name?” Ezra asked.

“Vincent Michael Tanner,” Larabee read. “Goes by Vin.”

“Vin Tanner?” The team profiler gasped, grabbing the pictures that fell out of the package. Josiah stared at two of the photos. One of Vin in an Army uniform casually holding a rifle with a scope, and one in jeans, shirt and fringed jacket …and shoulder length hair.

Josiah burst out laughing. “He said he’d find a way to keep his hair long. Looks like he did.”

“Says here,” JD offered, “A letter …giving him a waiver for wearing long hair because of his Native American heritage. He is part Kiowa-Apache.”

“His grandfather trained him well,” Josiah said looking up in time to see the young ex-Ranger walk into the saloon and straight for Inez. “His grandfather called him Soft-Foot, because you can’t hear him walking up behind you. He’s invisible…like smoke. He’s there and then he’s gone.”

“You know him, ‘Siah?” Larabee asked.

“When I knew him, he was a homeless teen. Ran away from an abusive foster family in Texas. He lived with Nettie Wells and worked on her farm while going to high school. He’s a natural with horses. You two should get along fine Chris.”

The whole saloon came to a stop for just an instant when Inez Rodriguez spotted Vin.

“VINNNN! Omigod! Look at you! Has Nettie seen you yet?” Inez exclaimed loudly before berating him in Spanish about how skinny he was and did Nettie know he was back in town.

Team Seven watched with interest as the man that was to be their new sharpshooter laughed and talked with the owner of the bar, apparently they were old friends.

Chris Larabee gathered up the items from the package and looked at his profiler. “Josiah. Why don’t you go over and invite him to our table?”

“Sure thing, Chris.”

“Mr. Larabee,” Ezra said as Sanchez got up from the table. “Mr. Tanner speaks eight languages …even though he is dyslexic. He may need a voice activated computer.”

Chris’ eyes were on the slim body of his new sharpshooter. “JD. Write me up a proposal for one, and I’ll present it to Travis on Monday.”

“Will do, Chris.” 

-=-=-=-=--M7 ATF -=-=-=-=-

“Preacher!” Tanner yelped as Josiah hugged him.

“Vin, I was just reading about some of the things you’ve done since last we met. Very impressive. Travis just informed us you’re our new sharpshooter. Come meet the team.”

Tanner turned and looked at the table in question. His eyes scanned each man and then rested on the blond. His blue eyes intensified and he watched Chris Larabee visibly gulp under his scrutiny. A half smile crossed the Ranger’s face as the tip of his tongue stroked across the bottom of his upper lip. He waited until Larabee jerked at his body’s reaction and then answered.

“You sure I ain’t intruding on your Friday night get-together. Travis said you had a bust today and hung out here to unwind. I’m not due at Larabee’s office until Monday morning.”

“Best way to get to know someone is around a beer. Inez …would you bring whatever Vin drinks?”

“Sure thing, Agent Sanchez.”

At the table, Buck Wilmington was watching his long time friend’s reaction to their new sharpshooter. He saw Chris’ body jerk as Tanner did something, though when he looked at the young man he didn’t see anything unusual. Still he knew something had clicked between the two, he just hoped this Tanner could put up with the likes of Larabee.

“Boys,” Josiah said as they came to the table, “I’d like you to meet Vin Tanner. Why don’t you each introduce yourselves?”

Larabee motioned the long-haired man to an empty chair next to him and Tanner nodded.

“Buck Wilmington, demolition’s expert. Chris and I have known each other since high school.”

Tanner looked at the man, remembering that he dated practically every skirt he met.

“Nathan Jackson, team paramedic. I need to know what you’re allergic to and any medical records you have would be helpful.”

“Am allergic to penicillin. Medical records? You’ll have to check with the Army.” Vin said and then added. “No restraints. Hospital tries to tie me down, I’ll fight and it won’t be pretty. It’s from being captured in a place I can’t name.” 

“JD Dunne. I’m the team’s computer and technical expert. You have problems with your office computer, just holler for me.”

Tanner laughed. “Probably be every five minutes. Been dyslexic since they changed me from left-handed to right-handed in school. Screwed up my brain. It was workin’ fine before that.” 

“We can get you a voice activated computer. Would that help?” JD offered, liking the man right away. 

“Hell yes. Would help a lot. And a program with government forms that you can fill in and print out would help too. Had one in the Marshal’s. Cut the paper work in half.” Vin answered with a smile. He liked this kid.

“Ezra Standish. Undercover agent.” Ezra said.

“You don’t remember us meetin’ before, do you? In Chicago. I pulled yer ass out of a dumpster.” Tanner said with a chuckle.

“Good lord …you were that dirty, shaggy ….homeless man?” Standish gasped loudly.

“Dirty and shaggy, yes …wasn’t homeless. Was trackin’ a kidnapper who had a six-year-old girl with him. Hundred thousand bounty. Thought he could hid among the homeless. I lived on the streets for two years …found him a week later. Got the girl back to her parents and the dude to the cops. Got a new motor for my grandfather’s jeep, paid a year’s rent on an apartment in Purgatory and invested the rest.”

Then Vin said something in French to Ezra and Standish responded with an elaborate answer.

Larabee growled, “English please.”

Tanner looked at him. “Nope. Sorry. Some things just can’t be said in English. And forget about that glare. I’ve been glared at by the best drill sergeants in the Army …none of them matched my grandfather. I saw him back up a bear …with his glare." 

Chris stared at the man as the whole table burst out laughing.

“You will fit in here just fine, Vin,” Buck laughed. “Don’t mind Chris. We almost lost Ezra today because our sharpshooter screwed up. Your scores in here are pretty impressive.”

“Been shootin’ since I was ten.  Was told I’m a natural born shooter. I’ll tell you up front …before a bust I don’t eat. And …I zone out everything around me except for my target. Afterwards,” Tanner explained looking at Nathan, “start handing me energy bars, chocolate and Gatorade. I speak Spanish, French, German, Dutch, and Italian fluently. Also speak some Russian, Portuguese, and Polish. My mother was Kiowa, my grandfather Apache. My father was a Ranger killed in ‘Nam before I was born. Anything else you want to know about me …isn’t important.”

“We hear you’re handy with horses,” JD said.

“Could ride before I could walk. My grandfather raised Appaloosas. I tamed a few. Have one in Texas I’ll need to transport here, if I get hired.”

“Oh, you’re hired.” Chris replied. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be sitting here.”

Tanner looked at Larabee a half smile on his face. “Good thing I kept my driver’s license current then. Just need to rent a horse trailer and a truck to go pick up my horse.”

“I’ve got a truck and a trailer. How long will it take?” Larabee asked.

“Down I-25, straight south about seven hours depending on traffic. Leave at six in the morning, can be down there by three. Back here by Sunday night. You offering?”

“I’m offering. Got furniture …need the boys along?” Chris asked hoping the answer was no.

“Nope. Only things I have there are clothes and my antique guns. And a scope I use. Can be put in the truck or with the horse.” Tanner answered. “I’ll give ya my address in Purgatory so you can pick me up in the morning.”

“Purgatory… no. You’ll stay at the ranch tonight,” Chris said sharply. “We’ll leave from there and head straight out.”

Tanner glared at the man, silently grinning to himself. Finally he answered, “You’re the boss.”

“Damn right!” Larabee barked draining his beer.

“But I do need to stop and pick up a couple of things, and then I’ll park my Jeep there and ride out with you.”

Looking at his team, Chris continued. “The rest of you head for home. Be at the ranch Sunday night.” 

-=-=-=-=--M7 AU ATF -=-=-=-=-=-

Tanner jogged up the four flights of stairs to his apartment with Larabee lagging behind him. As he unlocked his door, Vin turned and laughed. “You’re out of shape Larabee.”

“Couldn’t you have picked a first floor apartment?” Chris huffed walking into the sparse flat.

“Too many drunks sleep it off on the first floor. Didn’t want any one walkin’ on my head. This way I can get to the roof and perch up there when I need some air.” Vin replied as his cell buzzed on his hip.

“Tanner. Yes, Miss Nettie. Inez call you?”

_“Just when were you going to tell me you were moving back here Vincent?” Nettie Wells blasted him. “Inez said you have signed up to be on Larabee’s team. He is a control freak. Hard as nails. You sure you want that again.”_

Vin looked at Chris his eyebrows rising as Miss Nettie talked. “Is he? Don’t you worry none, Miss Nettie; I’ll have old bad-ass Larabee trained in no time. I start on Monday. Larabee is loaning me a truck and trailer to drive to Amarillo to get my horse and some other stuff. Yes, Ma’am …I’ll be sure to call you next week.” Vin replied. 

Closing his phone he looked at Chris. “She doesn’t like you much, does she?”

“We got off on the wrong foot, when we first met.” Chris answered, following Vin around the corner. Chris viewed a sparse kitchen with a double sink, small four-burner stove, four cupboards and a table with two chairs.

“Need to crawl under my bed and get my guns. Don’t want to leave them here while I’m gone. Need to put a lock box in my closet. Haven’t been here long enough to do that.” Tanner explained bending so Larabee could see his tight ass. 

Chris Larabee swallowed as the already tight jeans stretched tighter across the Texan’s smooth ass.  Closing his eyes, Chris thoughts were … _Ohgod, want to bury myself to the hilt in that tight ass of his._

Under the bed, Vin Tanner grinned; surprised but not that he heard Larabee’s thoughts. “Here we go. Do you have a place to store these out there? Chris?”

“What? Yes …yes I do.” Larabee mumbled gawking at the man with hungry eyes.

Vin touched Chris’ hip. “You ain’t gettin’ my ass until I have you hogtied on your bed, naked, blindfolded and gagged. Then maybe I’ll think about it.”

“What? Did I say that out loud?” Larabee groaned. He knew he hadn’t said that out loud. 

“You did not say it out loud, but I heard it.” Tanner answered his thumb moving across Larabee’s lower lip. “You want me bad, don’t ya cowboy?” 

Chris swallowed. What was it about this man that made him speechless? “Yes,” the team leader rasped. 

“Then we’d best get going out to your place,” Vin replied picking up a gym bag and tossing it to Larabee.

“Best hold that in front of this.” Tanner ordered his fingers moving across the hard penis that was rising under Larabee’s zipper. “Give me your keys and you can direct me. No way can you drive with that pushing against your belly.”

-==-=-=-=-M7 ATF-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin drove slowly up Larabee’s winding driveway to a ranch house nestled far back from the road. “Nice place. My horse will love it here. Garage?”

“We’ll put it away later,” Chris groaned as a hand stroked the now exposed penis. 

“I think we better put it away now …you’re in need.”

Larabee pointed to a remote in a tray and Vin raised it, opening the garage door. He parked the Dodge RAM pickup, turned off the engine and closed the garage behind them. As the lights came on, the sniper unbuckled himself and turned to face his captive boss. Ducking his head he swallowed the man’s cock in one gulp working his tongue around and causing a scream of pleasure from Larabee’s throat.

“OHGOD VINNNN!”

Sitting back up, Tanner reached for the door and opened it. “Got some things to do before I finish you off, come on …into the house.” 

Chris reached to put himself back in his pants and his hands were slapped. 

“NO! It stays out. I want to see it. And I want it harder than that Chris. It is going to be full blown before I take it again.” Tanner ordered sharply. His eyes flashed power as the feared leader of Team Seven nodded and exited the truck. 

Vin carried the guns and the gym bag into the house, following Chris to the master bedroom. 

“Sh…shelf in back of the closet good for the guns …for now.” Chris said hauntedily. God he was so hot. Wanted this man so bad. Yet knew he couldn’t just take him.

Vin put his guns onto the shelf he found in the closet, tossed his gym bag on the chair near the bed and then came up behind Chris. His fingers found and worked the cock. “Want you naked Larabee. You strip while I open up the bed. You kneeling on the bed….that’s what we do first. I’m gonna make you come…hard …get that edge off you. Then we can get down to some serious lovin’.” 

“Vin …I ….” Chris started, but the words were lost in his throat as Tanner turned to him and those blue eyes went right to the cock hanging out the pants. The organ surged bigger, a mind of its own. It wanted this man and there was nothing the brain of Larabee could do to stop it. 

Vin came up to his new boss and tilted his chin up. “It will be good Chris Larabee. I promise you that. It will be real good.”

Chris nodded. _I’m a dominatrix, dammit. Why can’t I take the advantage? What has made me a submissive?_

A whisper of truth was heard in his head _–because you want me, you will do anything I ask to get what you want …even if it is against all your training …even if it leaves you vulnerable._

Larabee’s head jerked up as he heard the answer to his question. Stepping out of his clothes, he realized this man was a more highly trained dom than he was. it never occurred to him that his lover could be the master of his own master – Sebastian – and had been at a very young age. 

When Vin patted the bed, Chris willingly went to it and knelt down facing the door. No protest was made when his wrists were cuffed to his ankles. Tanner’s hands traced a rib scar and a tongue licked up the side of his neck. 

Vin went to his gym bag and pulled out a box of Honey Dust and sprinkled it on the dildo gag. Then he set it aside and pulled out a wide blindfold. Chris did not protest when he put it on. Larabee was rewarded with a soft kiss on the neck and fingers rubbing lightly across his nipples.

“You’re doing good Chris,” Tanner cooed blowing in Larabee’s ear. “Open your mouth. I want you to suck on this, pull it into your mouth.” 

If Chris had thought about it, he would have realized that he was losing his dominatrix status to a mightier Dom than he, for each compliance brought him a reward, just as his master had when he first went into dominatrix training. His sight had been closed off and now his voice, what happened next surprised him.

Tanner took two small earplugs and placed them in each ear. Larabee was vulnerable now. He could rely on no senses except touch. Vin’s fingers lightly skimmed across the team leader’s exposed flesh from his ankles to his ass to his chest and neck.

Chris Larabee moaned …groaned behind the gag that held in his voice.  His body arched back as the stimulus continued to arc through his body. He had no clue what the well oiled toy was that Tanner had put in his ass or if it was a real mouth sucking his cock. He wanted to scream. He wanted to see. He was in overload.

_Vin! Please let me come! Please!_

_Not yet. Want you harder. Want you leaking. Use your mind. Let your body enjoy what is happening. You want this Chris. You need this cleansing. Enjoy what is happening._

_Need you so bad Vin. Need you so bad._

Larabee arched back spreading his knees as he tried to position himself on the dildo. 

Tanner leaned against the bedroom wall watching …snapping photos from every angle. Colonel Sanders would be very surprised at the photos he would receive and the short time it took to take Larabee down. Pushing off the wall, Vin took a close up on Larabee’s face, sweat glistening on the man’s cheeks. Then a close up of the cock – full and tight against the man’s belly. 

Vin turned the camera off and slipped it into the special zippered pocket of his jeans. He would download it at Red Feather’s tomorrow night.

Taking out the ear plugs, Vin whispered, “Ready for climax?”

“mmmmmmmm…”

Tanner stepped back and stripped down and then got onto the bed in front of Larabee. His wicked fingers pinched already red nipples; his hands gripped his lover’s buttocks upping the dildo to max.

As Chris tried to buck against him, he felt the man’s equally hard cock slid between his balls and start a rhythm. A rhythm that was driving Chris Larabee mad….the dildo was pulsing up against his prostate and Vin’s cock was brushing under his balls, his fingers were working his nipples and his mouth …hell, his mouth was like a suction cup on his neck, throat and shoulder.

Chris heard but didn’t understand the litany repeated to him during this heightened sexual take down. But his subconscious took it and absorbed it. In the morning he would see the cuffs and the whole experience would be remembered - every lick, every nip - would make him hard again and begged to be taken.

_You are mine Larabee. Sebastian is gone. You belong to Vin Tanner. Vin is your master. You are his slave, his submissive. You are his slave, his submissive. You will do his biding without question. Without question Chris Larabee. And the reward for your submission will be pleasure. Much pleasure._

Chris wasn’t even aware the gag had been removed until Vin kissed him. When the blindfold came off Chris blinked against the soft light of the bedside lamp. Clasping hands tight, the two men pumped and humped their penis’ sliding up and down against their bellies, their mouths locked in combat until they came hard screaming each other’s names.

“CHRISSSSSS!!”

“OHGODVINNNNN!”

They lay exhausted on the bed. Chris couldn’t believe only three hours had passed since they had come home.

“Got horses to put away?” Tanner rasped.

“No. When we have a bust, I ask a college boy to put them away. I never know how late I’ll be. Damn that was good Tanner! Never been that high before. Never had all the senses turned off before.”

“Well, we’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“I’d like that. Any chance I could get you to move out here?” Chris asked rolling off the bed and standing. “You could still keep your apartment. We could use it if we get snowed in the city.”

“I’ll think about it.” Vin watched Chris leave and then bound out of bed to clean up things. By the time Larabee came back all the toys and lube were neatly tucked away. Then Tanner took his turn in the bathroom. Returning to the bedroom, he found the bed made up and the covers pulled back.


	2. A Dom Falls

Chapter 2

Stopping next to the naked blond, Tanner’s right hand graced down the curved hard butt cheek and pushed between the buttocks to rim the anus. “You doing okay? Don’t want to wear you out …our first time together.”

“Want …want you in me,” Chris rasped. The urge for this man to ride him overwhelmed the team leader. It was a need he didn’t understand. “I …am usually the one who rides but …need you …need you …in me.”

“Where?” Tanner whispered softly, his finger still rimming the anus. “Bed? Floor? Where do you want it Chris?”

Larabee pointed to the foot board.

“Do you have more lube?”

“Night stand….Vin…I …don’t understand. What’s happened here?” Chris lamented.

Tanner walked over and got the lube and liberally spread it on his cock, then he nodded to Chris who obediently, once again, did as he was told. He walked to the foot of his bed, grasped the footboard with his hands, spread his legs and bent over offering his ass to his new sharpshooter.

Tanner plugged in fast, pushing fully in and then stopping. “What don’t you understand Chris?”

“OHGOD MOVE VIN MOVE PLEASE MOVE! MOVE!” Larabee screamed as his master just stood behind him leaning his full body against his back and his arms sliding down his arms that grasped the footboard.

“What don’t you understand, Chris?” Tanner repeated, moving his hands around Chris’ waist and down to the man’s balls.

When Chris didn’t answer and he was getting negative vibes from the man, Vin pushed in deeper. “I know you like this Chris….just sitting in a man’s ass …tormenting them. Egging them on. Sebastian told me several things about you.”

That brought Larabee’s head up. “You talked to Sebastian about me?”

But Tanner ignored the question. He continued to work Larabee’s balls and he slowly pumped in and out of the tight ass that was now his. Then he stopped, pulled out and walked over to his gym bag. Pulling a towel out of the side pocket he wiped off the lube. Then he looked up and crooked his finger to Larabee and pointed to the floor in front of him.

Chris ducked his head laying it on the footboard. Sebastian had sold him off. Turned him over to a master younger than Larabee.

“NOW, CHRISTOPHER!” Came a sharp tone that chilled Larabee to the bone.

He moved stiffly from the bed to his knees in front of the sharpshooter he’d just hired. When he was ordered to drain it – he did. When it fell limp from his mouth he did not move, nor did he speak.

Tanner grinned. “I am glad we understand each other Chris Larabee. You are allowed one phone call to Sebastian, which must be done within the next week. After that you solely belong to me.”

“Vin …I can’t lose face in front of the team.”

“You are the boss …at work …whenever the team is here …but I control what we do and how we do it …when we are alone.”

“Yes Vin.” Larabee answered quietly. He’d wanted this man so bad that he missed the signs he should have been alert for …now it was too late. He was hooked on the thrill of his take down and what had happened on the bed. Chris knew he’d do whatever Tanner asked him to so he could experience it again.

In the morning Vin was up before Chris, packing and checking his gym bag for things needed when they got to Amarillo. Then Vin started breakfast. The aroma of coffee awakened the team leader and he wandered stark naked into the kitchen.

“Is it too early to call that college boy of yours to take care of the horses today and tomorrow?” Vin asked handing Larabee a cup of strong coffee.

“Hell! What’d we do last night? I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck.” Larabee groaned sipping the coffee.

“If you don’t remember …I’m not going to tell you. Now call that college boy …we’re driving to Amarillo remember, to pick up my horse.” Tanner said slapping his lover bare buttocks.

“Amarillo? Horse?” Chris croaked out.

“What do you remember about last night?” Tanner asked pouring his coffee out.

“Travis hired you as the team’s sharpshooter. We came home and had hot sweaty sex.” Larabee answered.

Tanner stared at him in disbelief. Larabee had no clue what happened last night.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chris questioned. “The whole bedroom smells of sex.”

“A little more than sex went down last night. Do you remember saying you’d drive me down to Amarillo to pick up my horse?” Tanner questioned, knowing from the look on Larabee’s face that he didn’t. “Fine. I got dibs on the shower.”

Tanner left his new boss in the kitchen and headed for the shower, taking a quick one while he organized his brain in what he needed to do since his jeep was in town. Stepping out of the shower he heard Chris in the kitchen and quickly dressed. He laid out clean underwear for Chris on top of his dresser and then laid the cuffs he’d used on the man across other underwear in the top dresser drawer. He gathered up his gym bag, his guns and the other stuff he’d brought with him and opened the bedroom window setting all the stuff outside. Then he grabbed his phone and walked through the house to the back deck ignoring Chris as the man said breakfast was ready.

“Sanders. Morning Vin.”

“Somethin’ rare has happened.” Vin said quietly as he walked around the side of the pool so Larabee couldn’t hear him. “Took the man down last night. Got pictures and everything. This morning …this morning he can’t remember it happening. Can’t remember that he promised to drive me to Amarillo to pick up my horse. His mind is fuzz.”

“Hell, son. You blew his mind. He’s a dom. A control freak and he submitted to you. Blindly probably. It will take a day or two for him to comprehend what happened. Chad called me this morning. He stayed in Four Corners last night. Said he had a feeling Larabee wouldn’t follow through. Get your gear and walk to the end of the drive. He’ll pick you up and drive you to Texas. I’m in flight to Dallas. No reason I can’t take a side trip to Amarillo and look at those photos first hand. I’ll see you for dinner tonight at your favorite café. Tell Red Feather to put on an extra plate.”

“How long will it take Chad to get here?” Vin asked as Chris started walking toward him.

“By the time you get down there, he’ll be there. The trailer says My Place Transports.”

Tanner closed his phone and started for the house. He put his arm on Larabee’s shoulder and said, “Why don’t you go get the horses out while I eat breakfast? We can always get the horse another time.”

“More went down last night didn’t it?” Chris asked. “I’m missing something, aren’t I?”

“Go take care of the horses Chris. We’ll talk about it later.” Tanner insisted.

Chris nodded and headed for the barn. He was missing something but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what happened between the two of them last night except it was the most awesome sex he’d had in years.

Tanner waited until Larabee disappeared into the barn before heading for the back of the house to retrieve his belongings. He cut through the front of Larabee’s property sticking to the trees just in case Chris went back to the house to look for him. Vin spotted the idling truck and trailer at the end of the drive and was grateful to Chad for grabbing his load and putting it into the back seat.

“I need to stop at My Place and put these guns in our lock box. Then we can head south.”

“You’re the boss. Sanders didn’t give me any details. What the hell happened?” Chad Jones asked as he pulled back onto the country road.

“Weirdest thing…” Vin began. “Never, ever had someone not remember being taken down, but Larabee has no clue this morning …what happened last night. He doesn’t even remember that he promised to drive me to Texas. Sanders says I blew Larabee’s brain. That submission will take him a while to comprehend. Guess I should have waited until I worked for him for a while, but hell…he wanted it. Wanted it bad.”

“Did you leave the cuffs for him?” Chad asked.

“I did. Though he won’t find them until tomorrow.”

“Why’s that?”

“I took underwear out for him to wear today. Need to call one of the team I met last night,” Tanner said fumbling in his pocket for a list of numbers that he then started to program into his phone.

The two ex-Rangers were on the freeway heading into town when Tanner finally dialed Buck Wilmington.

“Wilmington. This better be good.”

“Buck. It’s Vin Tanner. Was Chris hurt in that bust of yours yesterday?”

Wilmington was instantly awake. “No, why?”

“He was real fuzzy this morning. Couldn’t remember that he had agreed to drive me to Amarillo. And because the bedroom smells like hot sex …he figures we must have done something …but he can’t remember what …or if we did?”

“Did you?”

“Yeah…we did. And what we did …he sure the hell should have remembered. I ain’t likely to forget. How often does he take those he works with to bed?”

“Never! He’s never taken a subordinate to bed. You’re the first. His eyes were on you the minute you and Josiah looked at the team. His whole body jerked as you watched him. I could tell he wanted you, wanted you bad. Maybe Nate and I should drive out there this morning and check him out.”

“Travis said there was some roughness in the bust. Maybe Larabee bumped a head or something …he sure was fuzzy this morning.” Tanner said with a grin.

“Where are you now?”

“I called a friend who has a transport business. He just happened to be making a delivery in Four Corners this morning. He picked me up and we’re on our way now. He’ll deliver my horse to Larabee’s tomorrow afternoon. Not sure I’ll be at that meeting at Chris’ tomorrow night. I have some things to activate now that I’ve taken this job. Appreciate you checkin’ in on him Buck.”

“I’ve been checking in on the old stud for years now. At least he isn’t drunk this time.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-M7-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“VINNN!” Chris called walking into the mud room. “Come on out to the barn, I want to show… Vin!”

Larabee stared at the uneaten breakfast that still sat on the breakfast bar. Orange juice untouched. Eggs, bacon, toast all cold. Chris cocked his head and all he heard was silence.

“VINNNN! Ohgod Vin, don’t leave me here alone!” Larabee screamed as he ran to the bedroom and pawed through the closet to the shelf the guns were stored on, only to find them empty. The gym bag was gone too. Chris sagged onto the bed. They had connected last night. The team leader knew that. It had been awesome …a cleansing for him. Why couldn’t he remember?

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Chad and Vin walked into the lobby of My Place/Denver to a private elevator. Vin glanced at a young woman who smiled at him and he said, “Need two breakfasts to go.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Tanner.”

When they returned to the lobby minus their load, two hot-boxes were waiting for them. “Thanks Cari,” Vin said, giving her a smile.

“Let me drive first Vin, you eat. When we get closer you can drive, cause you know where we’re goin’ right.”

Tanner laughed. “Yeah I know. Wonder if the Colonel would be interested in a threesome tonight. What do you think?”

“You’ve done a threesome with Colonel Sanders?” Chad gasped as he started the truck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was mid-morning when Nathan Jackson and Buck Wilmington pulled into Larabee’s drive behind each other. Buck motioned Nate toward the barn and the two team members found their leader mumbling to himself as they walked in.

“Chris.” Buck called, concerned with the disheveled look of the blond.

“Buck. Nate. What brings you two out here?” Chris asked stopping what he was doing.

“We …ah, were looking at some of the films from the bust. You got roughed up. Vin said you were fuzzy this morning. Couldn’t remember things.” Buck offered.

“Have you talked to Vin? Is he okay?” Chris asked quickly, nervously.

“Why wouldn’t he be okay, Chris?” Nathan asked walking up to the man. “Why aren’t you driving him to Texas? You said last night you were available and even brought him home with you so you could leave early this morning.”

Chris moved away from Jackson’s hands as they tried to touch his head. “I’m fine! I was fine at Inez’s and I’m fine now!” Chris growled. “Just can’t remember what happened between Vin and me last night, that’s all.”

“Where is Vin? Did you drive him into town?” Buck asked.

“He vanished. I drove halfway to the freeway looking for him. It’s like he wasn’t even here, but he was. I know he was.” Chris growled, then ignoring the two he turned back to his task.

“Make lunch if you want. I have to get this stall ready for the horse Tanner is bringing.”

“How do you know he’s still bringing his horse?” Nathan questioned.

Chris looked at his paramedic like he was an idiot. “Because I do.”

-=-=-=-=-=-—M7—-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chad and Vin arrived at Robert Red Feather’s ranch a little after three in the afternoon. Tanner called Buck and found out he and Nathan had visited Larabee and that the man was acting strange but didn’t have any injuries that they could find. Tanner found out that Chris was preparing a stall for his horse which meant the cuffs might be found before morning which would work too …it would mean Chris had all night and into Sunday to think about the take down.

=-=-=-=-=-=-—M7—-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris leaned against the wall and looked at his handiwork. He didn’t know why he’d made a box stall for Tanner’s horse when all the rest were not, but he had. He had the feeling this was a very special horse coming. Even though it was early he brought the team’s horses in and fed them, and then locked up the barn.

Walking into the mud room for the second time, he peeled off his dirty sweaty clothes and started the wash machine. As an after thought he put on the alarm and headed for the shower. With his hand on the door knob, Chris changed his mind and headed for the bedroom deciding to get clean underwear and take them into the bathroom with him.

Pulling open the top drawer of his dresser he stared blankly at the sheepskin cuffs on top of his shorts. He opened one and put it on his left wrist …instantly he was on his knees, his body arched as his eyes closed. He could feel the touch of his lover’s hands and tongue. He had given himself totally and wholly to Vin Tanner.

“OHGODDDVINNN!” Larabee screamed as his cock surged hard in his hand. “I remember! Vinnn…ohgodVinnnn.” Cum gushed over his tight abdomen and up his chest as he came hard remembering everything. He had given up dominance for Vin. He belonged to Tanner, body and soul.

VINNNN! I remember! It was awesome. So good. it was so good. I’m yours Vin, body and soul. Please come home. Please.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vin was just getting ready to join Red Feather and Sanders in the bedroom after dinner when he heard Chris scream in his head. Grinning, he pulled his phone and walked out onto a porch.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Larabee heard the phone ringing. His body jerked as he tried to remember where he left his cell. “Oh hell, I hope it’s not in the washer again.” Stumbling toward the kitchen he reached it on the last ring. “Larabee.”

“Chris.”

“VIN! Ohmigod Vin! I remembered. I found the cuffs. It was awesome. Come home, please come home.”

“I’m in Texas, Chris. Picking up my horse.”

“You blew me away last night. I’ve …I’ve never been on such a high before. Never had all my senses closed off. God I love you so much. Knew you were my soul mate the moment your eyes touched mine last night. I don’t have to call Sebastian. I know he turned me over to you. And I want it Vin. I want it! I’m the boss all day long. Mean and feared by everyone. With you …with you I don’t want that.”

Tanner grinned. “I love you too Chris. Have for a long time. Before we even met. I’ll be home tomorrow evening but I can’t make the meeting at your place. I have to activate a bank account and…”

“I can give you time off on Monday for all that. Come home …here please. I’ll tell the boys to cancel out coming. It will just be you and me. Please Vin.”

“No team. Not even Buck.”

“No team. Just us.” Chris answered confidently.

“Okay, Chris. I’ll come with the horse and it will just be you and me. I left you another present under your tee shirts …I’m sure you will recognize it. It was made from mine. Use it tonight when you go to bed and think of me. Gotta go ….”

“Under my tee shirts? What is it?”

“Go look and enjoy. See you tomorrow night.”

Larabee clicked the phone shut, and with the cuff still dangling from his wrist he headed for the washing machine. He put one load in the dryer and started a second load and then headed for his master bedroom. Chris almost pulled the drawer to the floor when he yanked it open. He fumbled through the neatly folded under clothes. He was speechless when he pulled the dildo out.

Hell! It looks like a real cock….wait …Vin said it was his …shit, this was molded around his cock!

Larabee was giddy. His lover was out of town but part of him was here. His shower forgotten he threw back the blankets and opened the night stand pawing through until he found the lube. He generously coated the dildo, bent over and inserted it. Crawling onto his bed Chris Larabee reenacted in his mind the awesome loving he and his master had shared the night before.

Chris reared up, pushing the latex cock in until it hit his prostate and then again he was screaming his master name …”VINNNNNNNNN!”

Collapsing on the bed, he was seconds from sleep when he remembered why his ass was wincing and he pulled the toy free, pulling it to his chest, he slept.


	3. Loved and Used

**Chapter 3**

 

“Everything okay back in Denver,” Colonel Sanders asked when Tanner came back into the bedroom. Red Feather and Sanders were naked on the bed awaiting their master’s instructions.

“Chris found the cuffs I left. He’s remembered everything. Pleaded with me to come back to him. Things are looking good. Bobbie on your knees. Colonel, take his ass hard. Work his balls and his cock but don’t bring him off. I get to suck him off while taking your ass.”

The two men on the bed grinned. They were there for the pleasure of their master, and they pleased each other as they pleased him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  

Chris woke three hours later and slowly rolled over. He looked at what was clasped to his chest and grinned when he realized it was real and wasn’t a dream. He sucked the dildo’s head and his tongue curled around the length.

“Thanks Vin,” Chris said to no one. “Best present I’ve had in years.” He tucked it under his pillow along with the cuffs and went to get the shower he’d forgotten about. Then he finished his wash and cleaned up the kitchen before calling the team. He left messages for all of them saying ‘stay home Sunday night, we’ll take a long lunch on Monday instead.”

Larabee walked through his house with a satisfied grin on his face. Standing at the front window, he chuckled as he watched Buck’s truck park. Chris opened the front door and Wilmington couldn’t believe the change in the man.

“Buck! What the hell you doing out here? It’s Saturday night.” Chris laughed.

“My flight attendant got called out. Thought I’d check to see how you’re feeling.”

“I am doing awesome!” Chris said motioning his old friend in.

“Talked to Vin and everything is fine. He’ll be home late tomorrow. I cancelled the team meeting here for Sunday night. We’ll take a long lunch on Monday instead. No use everyone driving out here and then home again. Have you had dinner?”

Buck gawked. Larabee hadn’t talked this much in years. Whatever him and Tanner did last night, Buck hoped they continued doing.

“Dinner? Oh hell, I left the pizza in the truck.” Buck croaked as the dryer buzzed.

“I’ll get that,” Chris answered, “You get our dinner.”

The two old friends sat and talked in the kitchen as Chris periodically took care of the wash.

“Damn, stud. I don’t think I’ve seen you this relaxed in years.” Buck said folding up the pizza box for the recycle barrel.

“I gave myself fully to Vin last night. Totally …body, soul …all my senses were shut off. It was the most awesome experience I’ve ever had. Cleansed my soul. That’s what he called it. Said I needed a cleansing before we could get down to some serious loving. Hell, it did more than that,” Chris laughed.

“I hardly remembered my name this morning. Have felt freer than I have in years Buck. It blew my mind what he did. Remember Sebastian talking about this young master who was kicking everyone’s butt. That young master was Vin Tanner.”

“Vin? The master that took Sebastian to his knees in three seconds? Our Vin Tanner?” Buck choked out after gagging on his beer.

Chris downed his beer and crushed the can. “Can’t wait to see him in black leather.”

“You are actually turned on by being his submissive, aren’t you?” Wilmington asked, awe in his voice.

Chris turned to his friend. “Hell Buck! I’m feared by man and beast and most women. There has to be somewhere …where I can just be myself …be under someone else’s control. That is how I am with Vin. I will do anything he wants to do …the sex is satisfying and awesome …and I don’t aim to let it go anytime soon.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The three men on Robert Red Feather’s bed lay panting and exhausted. Then Tanner started giggling.

“Since when did you start growing a beard, Colonel?” Tanner chuckled as a scruffy chin scraped across his belly.

“We still have food out there?” Vin asked reaching for his shorts. Slipping them on, he padded barefoot out into Red Feather’s living area and found the buffet still up. Filling a plate he walked over to Chad and touched him on the back of the neck. “I would like you to join us please.”

Chad closed his eyes and Vin felt the man tense up. “Master …I …I don’t do well with those group things.”

“Chadwick Jones. I want you naked …and in there. I don’t give a damn, how it makes you feel.” Vin growled.

“Yes …sir.”

“You will walk into the room. Get undressed and kneel next to the chair and wait for my command.”

“Yes sir.” Chad rasped standing.

Vin watched him go. The young man was obedient to a fault. He could say no but he never did even when he wanted to. It would be a while before the four of them were together again. Maybe never. He was going to exhaust them and fulfill them. But first he pulled up a stool and ate a hearty meal.

Looking at his watch, Vin pulled his phone and dialed Larabee.

_“Larabee!_

_Vin!”_

“How ya’ doin’ lover? Miss me?”

_“Hell yes I miss you. When are you leaving, in the morning?”_

“Don’t know yet. It won’t be too early though. Got some business to take care of here. Have to wait until the banks open. You doing okay?”

_“Yeah. Buck’s here. He brought a pizza. I was pretty fuzzy when he was here this morning. He’s just checkin’ on me, like he usually does. Love the present you left me. I used it once already. Best present I’ve had in years. Look forward to having you show me new ways to use it too.”_

“Send Buck home Chris …and take the cock to bed with you. Use it… suck it. Fuck with it. Fall asleep with it in your mouth. Wake up and use it again. I want your ass used to the real thing …understand.”

_Buck Wilmington stared at the growing bulge in Larabee’s pants as he talked to Tanner. His friend was being turned as they spoke._

_“Sure Vin, I understand. I’ll take care of that as soon as Buck leaves. I look forward to it. Want it. Call me when you’re on the road so I can put the outside lights on. Love you.”_

“Chris, look in your coin dish on the top of your dresser. The remote for the dildo is there. I haven’t gone in you all the way yet because I wanted you to use that to get used to me. Use it several times during the night and use it in the shower in the morning. Click it to the highest level and that will be me full length inside your ass. Can’t wait to hear you scream my name again. Now send Buck home.”

-0-0-0-0-0- M7 -0-0-0-0-0

Chris closed the phone and looked at Buck. “I’m fine Buck. Thanks for the pizza. I need to finish the wash and do some things. I’ll see you on Monday.”

 _“_ Damn Chris! You’re hard as rock just talking to him on the phone. What the hell does he have?”

“He’s got me …right where I want to be …loved and used.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

“Chadwick!” Master Tanner barked, bringing the man awake. “Foot of the bed. Kneel. Hands on ankles.”

Chad rose slowly, stiffly and moved to the bed while the two sleeping men abruptly woke and moved to a sitting position.

“Gentlemen. This is probably the last night that the four of us will be together for many months. It could in fact we our last time together as a group. So …we are going to do something a little different.”

“Colonel, you will suck his balls and take his cock. Bobbie, your tongue will tantalize his nipples, throat and mouth. I want him brought it a new height. Want him to scream my name as he comes hard down the Colonel’s throat. You will each get a turn.”

Bobbie and Sanders grinned. “You’re the master. We’re here to please you, sir.” They answered in unison.

It was midnight when the foursome broke up, totally exhausted from their master’s cleansing. Colonel Sanders crashed on Red Feather’s living room couch. Robert Red Feather went next door to his grandfather’s house and slept there, and Chad lay cuddled in his master’s arms on Robert’s queen size bed.

“You doing okay,” Vin asked rubbing the young man’s back. Chad was only a couple years younger than Tanner.

“Hmmm, it was good tonight. Not like most times. I …like this cleansing thing.”

Tanner kissed the young man on his neck, and turned him his way. Kissing Chad lightly on the mouth, Vin rasped, “I have an opening in security in the Denver MyPlace. I want you to apply for the job.”

“A steady job? I don’t have to travel with the Colonel or share his bed?”

“You’re sharing his bed?” Vin responded tightly.

Chad swallowed at the fierce look that crossed his master’s face. “Yes sir. He said since we are all part of The Red Feather Corporation that we get to share each other. He has other men but ….hell, I’ve been getting an AIDS test every six months because of the other men he’s been using. I …he …said …you gave him permission to use Robert and me any way he wants.”

“The hell I did!” Tanner growled fiercely suddenly wide awake. “Get dressed; I’m taking you next door.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At Running Bear’s house, Tanner got an earful from Robert just what Colonel Sander’s had been using the two men for and Tanner didn’t like it at all. With Robert’s help, Vin stripped down and then was powdered before carefully dressing in black leather he hadn’t worn for three years.

Red Feather and Vin stepped outside as Tanner loosened his whip. “I want the Colonel killed.” Vin said sharply. “It has to be an accident. One of your piecing rocks in the brake hose or gas line or something. Chad said he’s getting an AIDS test every six months because of the men Sanders is taking. His usefulness is done. According to corporation papers, his assets become company property. As far as I know, he hasn’t changed his Will. He has no children and his wife is long gone.”

“How about a drunken Indian forcing him off the road on a curve? Or two stalled cars in the middle of the road he can’t avoid …a match and boom!” Red Feather replied. “I will personally toss the match in his lap. The last time he took me, I bled. And he kept saying, ‘Tanner’s right your ass is good.”

“Make sure it happens while Chad and I are driving to Denver. And Chad is not to know about this.”

“Right. I like Chad. He’s a little naïve at times but he is a good pilot. I’d like to use his talents with a helicopter more. We can afford one. Be cheaper to buy one then to constantly fly. We will downsize the plane Sanders has been using.  Denver MyPlace does have a helio port. Instead of security for him. Make him Chief Pilot and put the chopper in his hands to maintain. It’s what he did in the Army. What he is good at.” Robert explained.

“Sounds good. First thing in the morning get with Chad and see what he recommends for our needs. Would have to seat about ten people. I am going to discipline Sanders. Don’t rush over if you hear screaming. I will leave Sanders strung up and let him loose after breakfast. Chad and I will load up while Sanders eats alone. Set up the other after we leave. I have to stop at the bank and the post office on the way out of town. And I need to make sure Sanders moved that million into our Swiss bank account.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

Vin Tanner was pissed! The Colonel he trusted. The one officer out of many that he had put his trust and future in was screwing his friends and loved ones. Vin re-entered Robert’s house and quietly began moving the living furniture to the side walls. When the space had been cleared, he cautiously slid the blanket off the sleeping man and smiled when he discovered Sanders was naked and had a hard-on. Stepping back into the open space, Vin shook out his whip and let it fly across the groin of Sanders. Sleepily the man jerked awake and the next flick of the whip wrapped around the erect cock …the scream of the man was heard by many as Tanner jerked the man to the floor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red Feather’s grandfather, Running Bear, came running into the living room as did Chad. “What the hell was that?” The seventy-five year-old-man asked. 

Red Feather shrugged. “Car must have hit a coyote.”

“I’ve never seen a coyote around here,” Chad replied innocently.

Running Bear began to speak in Apache and Red Feather explained what was happening and why. Robert’s grandfather smiled, said a few words and left the house.

Outside two other elders were looking up the road investigating the scream. Running Bear called them over and talked at length with them, and then the three walked into Red Feather’s house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Colonel Sanders lay naked on the floor with his former Lieutenant’s foot pressed hard over his genitals. He knew he was in trouble. He just didn’t know how much trouble was yet to come.

Vin knew he could easily kill this man. The rage roaring through him for what he’d put Chad and others through was beginning to win when he heard the front door open and close. Looking up Tanner stared at Running Bear and two other elders.

“You are needed next door,” Running Bear said quietly. “We will carry out your instructions …and more. The young man with Red Feather is worried. Let us enjoy this man while you comfort him.”

“All my instructions?” Vin rasped tightly.

The next words were spoken in Apache ….”He will suffer before he dies. We will use his body harshly. Drown him in liquor. He will die in his car. He will not touch your friends again.”

A smile spread across Tanner’s face. His grandfather had told him stories of the elder’s punishment when a man used another man against his will. He didn’t envy the Colonel at all, but didn’t feel remorse either.

Stepping back, away from the downed man, Vin said, “He’s all yours.” Tanner coiled his whip as he left the house.

“Well, thanks for the rescue,” Sanders said sitting up. “How much do I owe you for that?”

Instead of an answer, he was knocked down and tied hand and foot, gagged and blindfolded. The three men lifted their burden and carried it out into the cold night air. Throughout the night Colonel Sanders would be used as he used others. His screams of pain, his cries for help bounced off the abode walls of the Hogan but no one would come to his aid.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tanner stood outside and lashed a cactus to death while Chad and Robert watched from a window.

“He’s really pissed, isn’t he?” Chad asked of his friend.

“He has deep feelings for you, Chad. The fact that Sanders used you infuriates him. The fact that the Colonel used Tanner’s name to take you and others …let’s just say if my grandfather hadn’t gone over there …Vin probably would have killed Colonel Sanders.”

Chad fumbled for his wallet and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Robert looked at the list of email addresses. 

“These are the men Sanders’ uses?” Robert asked. 

“Yes. He emails them or has me email them to meet him at a certain spot. Sometimes it is all night. Sometimes just for an hour or two.” Chad answered, his eyes never leaving the man he loved. 

Red Feather took the list and walked to the front door. Opening it, he shouted, “FALCON! DON’T YOU KNOW IT’S AGAINST THE LAW TO DISAGRATE A CACTUS?”

Vin turned, his fury leaving him as he saw his two friends watching him. Slowly he walked back to them, suddenly very tired.

“Hey brother,” Red Feather said, putting an arm around Vin’s shoulder. “Chad has an email list here…of the men Sanders uses. We need to put something together and send it out to them all.”

Tanner put his arm around Chad and pulled the surprised young man in for a kiss. “I love you. You do know that, don’t you? The fact that Sanders used you burns me. I could have killed him for that.”

Chadwick Jones blushed deep red. “I love you too master. I – I only want you. I don’t want any more group things.” 

Vin laughed. “Okay,” Tanner replied into Chad’s shocked expression. “When I want to sleep with someone …I will come to you, and it will just be you and me.”

“So …I can get on with my life then?” Robert asked.

“You can. Man. Woman. You are free to choose.”

“Actually there is a woman I’ve been watching. She works in the bank. Think I might ask her out. I’ve had enough of this male – male bonding.” Robert answered. “Now let’s get this email written and then you two need to get some sleep.” 

“Did you check our Swiss account? Did Sanders transfer the money? Too late now if he didn’t.”

“He transferred it before we ate. The photos of Larabee are still sitting on the table. He made notes on a couple of the close-ups. You might want to keep them …in case Larabee wants to back away from you.”

“Larabee’s not backing away. He wants me. Wants me bad. And will do anything to get me. He’s already proved that.” Tanner answered grinning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Sanders came to, he found himself kneeling on a bench with his arms stretched out and his wrists tied to poles. He blinked in the dim light and saw not three old men but several men.

Running Bear walked up to this man that his adopted grandson had trusted and offered him a drink. Greedily Sanders gulped the liquor laced with peyote. The men watched as the effects of the drink affected the man.

“Straight peyote!” A man shouted. “This man needs to be dealt with now and then terminated. He will die naked and hard on the edge of the reservation. Let the white-eyes find him.”

And so it was. The order given and obeyed. Minutes later Sanders was released from his bondage and his mind wild with colors offered his mouth and his anus to every man there. No one touched his genitals or his body except to hold his head while they took his throat or his hips when they took his ass. Into the night and into the wee morning hours, his heightened sexual desire urged him to go beyond his normal endurance. He bucked and roared, sucked and drank to the jeers and laughter of his tormentors.

As the heart attack started, the eldest man shouted, “STOP!” All disappeared accept for the three original men.

Running Bear watched the gasping man die. The Army Colonel that Vin Tanner had trusted had betrayed them all.

“The Colonel’s car is being prepared,” the elder chief said.

“Peyote juice will be on the seats and the steering wheel along with a half empty bottle of whiskey. His hand will be grasping his organ. His car will smash into the roadside sign that the troopers hide behind. It will happen after Soft Foot is on his way. Tell him …he has been avenged.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—M7—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	4. Amarillo

Chapter 4 -- Amarillo

 

Vin turned his head at the soft rap on the bedroom door. He nodded to Robert. “Time to get up,” Bobby said.

Vin nodded but didn’t move. His arms were around Chad who was asleep on his stomach.  “Sanders?”

“Muerto.” Robert replied.

Vin ran his hand down Chad’s back to his buttocks and lightly slapped it.

“Huh! What?”

“Time to get up sleepy head,” Tanner chuckled, pulling the sleepy man up for a wet, deep kiss. “I just love fucking your throat. No one takes me the way you do. You’re special, Chadwick. Very special. Don’t ever leave me.”

“No place else I’d rather be but in your bed, Vin. Know you’re taking Larabee down. Know you want his ass and his body. Still …I ain’t leavin’ you. Sausage and eggs …they are available any time you want them. Ain’t never leavin’ you.” Chad rasped as he began to lick the hardening cock in front of him.

“Good. Cause I have a proposition for you. Ohshitttt! Chad!” Tanner’s body arched upward as Chad swallowed him fully down his throat using his throat muscles to milk his master’s cock. 

Tanner collapsed back on the bed. “Shit! Give me warning next time!” Vin panted.

“I like surprising you,” Chad laughed, licking the last bit of cum off his mouth. 

Tanner pushed his young lover over and returned the favor at the same time he finger fucked his young lover. Grinning inwardly as Chad gasped his name.

“Master. Vin. Master love you. Love you so much.”

It was at breakfast that Tanner finally told Chad about his new position of Chief Pilot for The Red Feather Corporation. It was Chad who noticed that the Colonel hadn’t joined them for breakfast.

Vin and Robert exchanged glances and Robert answered, “I went over to my house this morning and all the furniture had been moved around and one of my whiskey bottles is missing. I couldn’t find his briefcase or bag. I hope he wasn’t drinking and driving on the reservation because Indian cops and jails are tough.”

“Have we heard from any of the emails we sent out last night?” Tanner wanted to know. 

“Three so far,” Robert replied. “All were pissed off royally that Sanders had lied to them. Two asked if he was open game …I emailed them yes, though they might have to stand in line.”

As they cleared the table, Tanner’s arm snaked around Chad’s waist and he pulled him in for another kiss. “I think we’ll be getting a late start today,” Tanner rasped as he pulled his lover back to the bedroom.

It was a slow and methodical take down as Lieutenant Vincent Tanner made love to Sergeant Chadwick Jones from the tip of his toes to his forehead and all parts inbetween. Vin nipped, kissed and licked backs of knees, thighs, hip bones, nipples, ribs, throat, neck and shoulders while his lover gasp and cried out his name.

Chad came multiple times as his master found new ways to excite him and bring him off. Finally as Vin filled his ass and his master’s hands worked his balls and cock, Chad rasped, “I am yours. Always and forever.” 

“You will be my sleeping partner when I stay at MyPlace-Denver,” Vin rasped into his lover’s ear. “I will not be sleeping with Larabee. I will be using him for sexual gratification. When I call you for ‘sausage and eggs’ you will make yourself ready for me in your quarters.”

“Yes Master. Yes. I look forward to it.” Chad rasped as they fell together on the bed.

—M7—

Chad and Vin were two hours behind schedule when they left Red Feather and Running Bear. Tanner stopped at his bank in Amarillo and gave them a change of address and he did the same to the post office.  Climbing into the cab of the transport truck, Tanner’s phone began buzzing. He checked Caller ID before answering.

“Morning Chris.”

_“Vin, have you left yet? How far are you?” Larabee asked excitedly._

“We’re just getting ready to pull out of the Bank One parking lot in Amarillo. Is there a problem?”

_“Thought you were leaving at six?”_

“My blood brother, Robert Red Feather’s grandfather, wanted us to have a good breakfast and a good night’s sleep. And …he stole the truck keys so we couldn’t leave early. I haven’t seen him for a year, Chris. He wanted to make the most of the visit.”

_“I used the dildo last night. I can take the whole thing …full out. God it was awesome. I can’t wait until the real thing is in me.”_

Tanner grinned. “That’s good Chris. Is it back in the drawer now?”

_“Drawer …ah no …well not that drawer no.”_

“Christopher Larabee …do you have my dildo in you?” Vin said seriously looking at his driving partner who was trying not to laugh.

_“Vin …it feels so good. I don’t want to break the connection.”_

“You have chores to do, don’t you? Whoever comes to help clean the barns might want to go riding. You want it in you then?”

_“No. No, I guess not. Guess I was over reacting. Okay. I’ll put it back. But you are staying here with me tonight, right?”_

“Yes, I am staying at the ranch tonight.” Vin said before closing the phone.

“He’s …walkin’ around with one of your dildos …up his ass?” Chad choked out, laughter finally erupting. “How many of those did you make anyway?”

“Enough.” Tanner replied with a grin. “Never know when you might bite a hole it yours when you sleep.”

Chad’s head jerked up. Vin grinned. “You are so peaceful when you sleep …your tongue licks around the head and you pull it into your mouth …shit, makes me hard just thinking about it.”

“Turns my master on watching me sleep, eh?” Chad chuckled, settling back in his seat. “I like the real thing better, though.”

“From what I read, Larabee tends to go overboard on things.” Vin said as he pulled into traffic.  “You get some sleep. I worked you pretty hard this morning.”

“Sex always wakes me up …well, sometimes. What do you think happened to the Colonel?” Chad asked reclining his seat a bit.

“Don’t know. Reckon we’ll find out in time. Hope he’s not drunk, passed out somewhere, or worse ran his car into some Hogan and killed someone.” Vin answered. He reached over and stroked Chad’s cheek with his knuckles. “Just know that you won’t ever have to sleep with him again.”

“Yeah, that is a big load off my mind, and a lot of other guys too. Maybe I will take a nap. You wake me when it’s my turn.”

Vin drove from Amarillo through into New Mexico and started up into southern Colorado. When a beat up pick truck passed him he glanced down and was shocked to see an old enemy from bounty hunting days. Vin reached over and slapped Chad on the knee.

“Chadwick! I need you to take over. Might be trouble ahead for us, if the guy who just passed us is who I think it is. I ran into him when bounty hunting. Where can we pull over?”

Chad sat up and looked around. “There is a small pull off up a ways. Pull off there and I’ll slide over. You can get in the sleeper or go back with Peso. We should fill up at the truck stop which is about five miles ahead. I’ll pull into the same pump I did on the way down. It’s close to the cashier. You were sleeping when I pulled in before, so don’t show yourself again and they can vouch that I’m alone.”

They swapped places and Vin slid into the sleeper and stayed alert as Chad drove into the truck stop to full up.

“See that old beat up green pick up? That’s them. Be careful. They are mean and deadly.” Vin remarked. “I’ll slip through the window and go in with Peso, and then open up his portal so he looks into the cab. Any one comes in he’ll give them nip.”

Chad maneuvered the transport to the same pump he had used before. Using his credit card he filled the tank and then walked over to say hello to the cashier and buy a bottle of water.

“You on your way back up to Denver?” The young woman asked.

“Picked up my cargo and am heading home,” Chad answered with a smile. He noticed the look she was giving the men in the beat up truck. “They bother you?”

“Not yet. I already called in a suspicious vehicle. I’d rather be safe than sorry. They’re heading for your truck.”

Chad lightly touched a button on his phone and it beeped on Vin’s phone inside the transport. Vin moved under the portal and slide it open for Peso who immediately put his head through it.

“You guys need something?” Chad asked as he reached for the driver’s door.

“I’d like to talk to your other driver.” One of the men ordered.

“Other driver?” Chad questioned.

“There was a long haired dude driving when we passed you. I got a score to settle with him.”

“I drove seven hours down yesterday to pick up a load. Stopped here for gas on the way down. You can ask her if I had anyone with me.”

“I know who I saw!” The man growled. “His name is Tanner. He’s a bounty hunter. And I want a piece of him. Now like it or not, I’m lookin’ in your cab.”

Chad nodded and answered, “Be my guest.”

The man jumped up onto the step and knelt looking in the back. He checked the sleeper and then saw stringy black hair. “HA! Knew it!” The man yelped as he grabbed Peso’s mane.

Peso let out a bellow of a whinny and his black head jerked up as the man screamed and fell back against the steering wheel.

‘SHIT! IT’S A HORSE!”

Inside the transport Tanner was biting his shirt to keep from laughing. Outside the truck Chadwick Jones grinned.

“I’d advise you to get your friend out of my truck before I call the cops,” Chad said evenly. “I don’t know who this Tanner guy is, but he probably isn’t even a bounty hunter anymore.”

“Come on Morgan. We don’t need the cops here.”

“I know what I saw.”

“How long has it been since you’ve seen this Tanner guy?” Chad asked as he got into the cab.

“Four years. He beat me out of a million dollar bounty.”

“You mean he found the guy before you did?” Chad asked starting the engine and locking the doors.

“Tanner found the guy before Morgan even started looking.” One of Morgan’s friends replied. “For all we know the guy doesn’t even have long hair anymore.”

“Why look for him then?” Chad asked as he watched a State Police slow roll into the area.

“Morgan knew the guy Tanner was hunting. Knew where he was hiding. He was just waiting for…”

“Shut your mouth Stark!” Morgan yelled taking a swing at his friend.

“I’ve had it with you Morgan!” Stark shouted, as a second police car rolled in. “You knew where the guy was! You knew he had taken a little girl and you didn’t do a damn thing about!”

Tanner slid back through the portal and closed it up and dropped down behind Chad whispering, “Morgan is an accessory to that kidnapping then.”

Then Morgan saw the cops. “YOU CALLED THE COPS!” He shouted at Chad and lunged for the driver’s door.

“No, I did!” Called the cashier from the window of the mini-mart.

Four well armed police officers circled around the three men.

“Morgan. You know the drill,” One of the officers said.

“You know this guy?” Chad asked.

“He’s been in out of jails around here for a long time.”

“Maybe you better talk to his friends here. Seems your man Morgan was in on that kidnapping a few years back of that little girl.”

The cops’ sudden interest in Morgan perked.

“Hopefully the cashier heard what I heard.” Chad replied knowing she did.

“Dolly?” Officer Spencer said walking over to her window.

“That man Morgan insisted that some long haired man was driving that truck when they passed him on the highway. When Mr. Jones pulled up to the pump they walked over and weren’t too friendly. Morgan insisted on looking inside the cab and wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Dolly explained.

As she talked Tanner once again opened the portal to the transport and slipped inside next to his horse. This time he opened the portal a bit more so more of Peso could be seen.

“Then that man – Stark – yelled that Morgan knew the man who kidnapped that little girl. Knew where they were hiding and didn’t do anything about it. Said the kidnapper and Morgan were friends. It sounded like Morgan was going to turn the guy in and they’d split the bounty but some guy named Tanner found the kidnapper and the girl first.”

Two of the cops laughed. “Tanner, huh. Good thing you didn’t find him. You’d be on your way to Federal prison. He just signed on to Chris Larabee’s ATF team in Denver. It’s against the law to kill, or attempt to kill a Federal agent. It is an automatic 25-year sentence. Don’t even need a trial for that.”

Stark and his friend stared at the officer. “Shit. We’ve had it Morgan. We’re not gettin’ involved in anything like that.”

Chad who still thought Vin was behind him jumped off his seat as Peso let out a loud horse laugh. He turned in his seat and stared at the animal.

An officer jumped to the running board and laughed. “Sounds like he’d like to be on his way. Got a business card or some ID. We can contact you in Denver if we need a statement.”

Chad pulled out a business card from the console and handed it to the officer.

“Chadwick … Jones?”

“Yeah. And believe it or not, my dad’s name was Bob Jones like the golfer. My mother wanted a sophisticated name. Was watching some British TV show and found the name there.”

“I’m Riley Booster.”

“Oh boy!” Chad laughed. “We should compare notes.”

—M7— 

About five miles down the road, Tanner moved back into the passenger seat. “For a while there I thought the cops would want a look too.” Chad said.

“I think the mini-market clerk’s is the word they took. She is the one who probably called the police.”

“Yeah, she was.”  Chad answered. “Will I be able to turn this truck around at Larabee’s?”

“Don’t think there is enough room. You’ll have to back up about half a mile.” Vin explained.

“You on the roof …not a problem.”

“Not sure how Larabee will react to that, but yeah, we’ve done that before.” Vin replied reaching over and touching his lover on the thigh. “Want you before we go in there though.”

“Got one last rest stop before we hit Lookout Mountain Road, I’ll pull into the back parking and we’ll close up the cab. What’s your fancy?” Chad rasped.

“Want that tongue of yours curling around the head sucking it down your throat ….throat muscles milking it. Want to feel your hot breath on my balls as your fingers work my ass in preparation of your entry.” Vin said with a grin.

“You …you’re …gonna let me ride you?” Chadwick gulped in disbelief. His master rarely let him do that.

“It’s what I want Chadwick Jones. You’re my main man. Always have been. Always will be. I want to be totally satisfied when I meet Larabee …and relaxed …going to work him hard in a way he’s never been used before. You just keep plenty of condoms and lube in that apartment of yours …shit, I need to call them. I hope if things work out, we’ll be together at least once a week.”

Chad swallowed. It had been his dream for years to be his master’s main man and here he was and didn’t even know it.

Vin pulled his cell phone and speed dialed MyPlace/Denver.

_“MyPlace-Denver. Cari speaking.”_

“It’s Tanner. Is Corey there?”

_“Yes, just a moment Mr. Tanner.”_

_“Hey bossman, what’s up?”_

“Chadwick Jones has been hired as the chief pilot for The Red Feather Corporation. We’re buying a helicopter that will be based there. He is the pilot and is responsible for maintaining it and flying it. Clients coming in from the airport can also request a pickup rather than taking a cab. He needs an apartment on the first floor with access to the helipad. He’ll be arriving tonight with the transport. We’re enroute to Denver with one of my horses to be boarded at Larabee’s ranch in Four Corners.”

_“I’ll take care of it, sir. We heard you were the new sharpshooter for Team Seven. They know about all this?”_

“They don’t, and anyone who tells them will be fired. Pass that word.”

_“Yes sir. There is a two-bedroom and a one-bedroom apartment on that side.”_

“Give him the two-bedroom. He’ll need an office. Let him look through the furniture in storage to furnish it. I won’t be in until about Wednesday. It depends on how things go with getting orientated at the Federal Building. Make sure my penthouse is stocked with food and clothes.”

_“We have had a request from one of your new team mates – Ezra Standish. He’d like a membership to the dining room. His application says he entertains frequent out of town guests and would like a quiet, secure place to conduct business.”_

“He’s our undercover agent. He may well be entertaining a variety of people he doesn’t want to be seen in public with. Go ahead and approve it. Tell him reservations are always necessary. Put my initials – VMT – as approved by and fax him an answer. Is he paying monthly or annually?”

_“$200 a month, plus cost of dining.”_

Tanner grinned. “Call him and suggest that he do the $500 a month which includes the cost of dining for up to four people. This guy is rolling in dough and lives high on the hog. Explain that all he needs to do is sign his name on the tab. He doesn’t have to worry about having enough funds. He can just bring clients in, sign his name, have dinner and leave. Of course a private dining room would be added to next month’s bill…”

_“Standish? Is he the short guy who drives that gold Jag?”_

“He is. He won it in a poker game. Don’t play with him. He cheats but never has been caught. He usually always wins.”

_“I’ll call him right away and let you know. I have his fax number but I’ll try the phone first. Glad to have you back in town, Vin. Hope you get to spend more time here than in Purgatory.”_

“It will be six months at least …maybe a year before I’m at the penthouse full time. Need to get entrenched with Team Seven first. Let me know what Standish decides. I’ll be at Larabee’s ranch tonight.”

—M7—

“Last rest stop coming up, still want to stop?” Chad asked as Vin closed his phone.

Tanner looked at his young lover. He was bringing to regret his conquest of Larabee. “Yes, baby boy. I want you naked and ready in back of the cab or on the floor next to Peso. Want that hard cock of yours connected to me in a way we both remember because it will be a while before we are together again.”

Chad swallowed. “Yes sir!” He yelped. “My pleasure.”

“Pull inbetween some other trucks. Don’t want to draw attention to ourselves. I’ll head back and get things ready.”

Chad did a slow roll into the rest stop and looked down the row of trucks. He decided to pull into the last slot on the end. That would give him plenty of room to pull back onto the highway. He turned off the engine and pulled down the shades on all the windows while rechecking to make sure all the doors were locked. Then he moved into the back of the transport and found his master half undressed waiting for him.

Chadwick Jones knelt in front of his master and licked the head of the penis offered him. Slowly he pulled it into his mouth and his throat an inch at a time until his throat muscles could milk it. Vin’s gasps of pleasure and hands gripping his hair told Chad he was satisfying his master in a way no other man could.

Tanner slumped over his lover forcing his cock farther down the man’s throat. Chad held him tight, allowing the semen to eject down his esophagus and straight into his stomach.

“Chad …love you so much.” Vin rasped. “Don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me.”

As Vin’s cock softened, Chad reluctantly let it slip from his mouth. Pulling his master to his knees he kissed Tanner. “Don’t ever plan to leave you. Love you too much for that. Nothing you do could ever stop me from loving you.”

Tanner laid his head on Chad’s shoulder. “That was …that was…”

“Awesome. And I think you are spent. Crawl into the sleeper and I’ll clean up here. I came in my pants and need to change. Then we will be on our way.”

—M7—

“Vinnnn.”

“Mmmmm.”

“GPS says we’re about two miles from Larabee’s.”

“WHAT?” Tanner yelped sitting up. “You should have woke me.”

“You were peaceful and had a smile on your face. No way was I breaking that.” Chad laughed.

“Smile on my face, huh?” Vin said stretching. “There is the marker. Think you can back it up that far?”

“Not a problem …if you’re on the roof.” 

—M7—

Chris Larabee paced in front of the barn. “Where the hell is Tanner? He should be here by now.” Chris whipped around and stared down his long driveway. He heard what sounded like a garbage truck backing up.

Then Larabee heard Vin’s voice. “Left! Left! …okay …straight back …doing good.”

Chris gawked at his new sharpshooter standing on the moving truck as it slowly backed up the long driveway. Chris gasped as Vin dropped to his knees and hollered “STOP!” Larabee started for the truck as Vin walked the length of the trailer and swung down onto the ladder that hung next to the rear door.

“What the hell you think you’re doing up there?” Larabee bellowed into the face of his sharpshooter.

“I perch Chris. It’s what I do. My driver needed assistance. There’s not enough room for him to turn around here. You going to get all bent out of shape every time I am up high on a shoot? If so, we’d best part right now.”

“No …it’s just …hell you didn’t have a life line.” Chris groused.

Chad bound around the side of the truck. “Everything okay back here, Lieutenant.”

“All okay Chad. Let’s get Peso out.”

Chad glanced at Larabee and then walked into the transport to release Peso and back him out. Seconds later Vin came up behind him and whispered. “He is not replacing you. No one replaces you, understand. You’re my life mate and always will be.”

Chad looked at his master, his lover. “Still, it is his bed you will be in tonight.” Chad sighed. He didn’t want to be jealous but he was. This was a different take down than the others.

“This is a different take down than the others. The others you walked away from. This one you’ll be working with. You deserve to live in that penthouse instead of Purgatory. You’ve paid your dues Vin. You can live a good life now.”

Tanner smiled at his baby boy only two years younger than he was. He loved this man so much. He had to find a way to break off with Larabee without his new boss damning him.

“See what you can find out about Larabee and Wilmington. They’ve been together since high school. Maybe they have been dancing around each other all this time and just need to be brought together. Now let’s get this horse out before he comes in.”

Once Peso was out in the pasture with the other horses and all animals appeared to be getting along, Chad re-entered the trailer and brought out Peso’s saddle, bridle and grooming tools.

“Vin! Red Feather put in the winter blanket. Want that too?” Chad called from the trailer.

“Yes, Chadwick Jones. Is the hook for cleaning his hooves in the grooming can?” Vin replied.

“I’ll check.”

Larabee watched the interplay between the two men. They were friends, good friends, but something in the back of his mind told him they were more than friends. He was just about to ask when Tanner’s fingers touched his mouth and whispered, “You’re thinking too much cowboy.”

Chad watched the gesture. “Vin, don’t forget to turn your phone back on. We’re turned it off at that truck stop.”

“Shit!” Tanner growled pulling out his cell. “Forgot all about that. We should have heard from Colonel Sanders by now. He had a meeting in Dallas this morning.”

“Colonel Sanders?” Larabee questioned looking at one man and then the other. “Colonel George Sanders?”

“Yeah.” Both men answered in unison.

“We had dinner with him Saturday night in Amarillo. He flew up from Dallas and had a meeting there this morning. When we all got up this morning and went to see why he hadn’t shown up from breakfast we found him gone. Usually he tells us before heading out.” Tanner said.

Chris looked at the two men, “He’s dead Vin.”

“WHAT!?” Chad and Vin yelped in unison.

“What do you mean – dead?” Tanner questioned.

“It was on the news around noon today. He was found dead in his car on an Indian reservation. He had crashed into a ceremonial Hogan. It is being investigated. Empty whiskey bottle was on the floor and …evidently he attacked some Elders in the Hogan. Got high on peyote and then left.”

Tanner pulled his cell phone and turned it on, discovering five missed calls.

“Check your phone!” Vin barked to Chad. “I’ve got three calls from Red Feather and one from the Texas Rangers.”

Chris Larabee saw his union with Tanner slowly disappearing as the man walked to the back of the transport trailer and sat on the steps as he keyed his phone. The next few minutes were foreign to Chris as he listened to Vin speak in a language he’d never heard.

Chad looked at Larabee’s confused face and replied, “It’s Apache. Robert Red Feather is his cousin. Vin’s grandfather was a great Kiowa medicine man. Vin grew up under his grandfather’s watchful eye. The man taught him to track, hunt, and fish ...and ride. All by the time he was eight. Tanner is the best tracker the Army had …best sniper too. Colonel Sanders tried to get him to re-up after he’d been in six years but Vin opted out. He wanted to try other adventures.”

Chris looked at this young man with great interest. He had obviously known Tanner for years. Probably served under Vin in the Army. “You served under Vin?”

“He was my Sergeant for two years. I was with him when Sander’s gave him a field commission to Lieutenant. Vin tried to protest but was out voted by Sanders and two other Colonels’. Said he earned it and they needed an officer for his squad. So he went from being our Sergeant to being our Lieutenant. I know about twenty guys that would die for him. Me included. None of us would be alive if it wasn’t for him.”

 


	5. Take A Man Down

 

Chapter 5 – Take A Man Down

 

 

Chris digested the information and his eyes went back to Tanner. Vin who stood up suddenly and angrily shouted in what sounded like French.

“Oh, oh,” Chad gasped. “It sounds like the Colonel violated some Elders in the Hogan he crashed into. He was obviously drunk. He must have left Red Feather’s house during the night. Oh shit. He drank some ceremonial peyote …straight from the cup. Hell that alone will give you a heart attack.”

Tanner listened as Chad translated to Larabee. He finished by telling Robert Red Feather to walk softly, then he closed the connection and dialed back to the Texas Ranger who had called.

“It’s Tanner.”

_“Hey Vincent, we hear you’ve signed onto the Magnificent Seven as their sharpshooter. They ready for you?”_

“Hey Charlie, probably not,” Vin admitted. “What happened to Sanders?”

_“We got a statement from Red Feather and Running Bear. Need a statement from you and Chad too. But Sanders went overboard this time. Good thing he’s dead of a heart attack otherwise some others here would be skinning him alive. He raped some Elders in their seventies that were praying in their Hogan. Roared in drunk as a skunk. Downed the peyote even though they told him not to. After that, he just went wild. Fucking and sucking the old men until their screams brought others. Sanders fought them off and got back in his car …probably had a heart attack about the time he stepped on the gas and it roared into the Hogan barely missing the men inside. The Army wants the investigation hushed up. It seems this isn’t the first time Sanders has gotten drunk and made a fool of himself. What I need is a statement from you and Chadwick Jones on when you saw him last and the mood he was in.”_

“Okay. I’ll tell Chad. We are just delivering my horse to Larabee’s ranch and then I had planned to spend the night here, but it looks like I need to go into town and we both can set up a video phone and give you an oral statement, or write one up and fax it to you. We were all staying in Red Feather’s house but Sanders’ snores so damn loud all three of us left in the middle of the night to go to Running Bear’s house and crashed on the floor.”

_“That is what Red Feather said also. Go ahead and stay at Larabee’s. I’ll contact you at the Federal Building tomorrow. I left a message for Chad on his phone too. Have him call me when he gets into Denver.”_

“Okay. Keep me posted, Charlie,” Vin replied.

Vin turned and saw a smiling baby lover boy and a frowning boss. Unfortunately he was going to have to send the smiling boy on his way and take the other to bed for a hard ride.

“That was Texas Ranger Charles Good. He’s investigating Colonel Sanders’ death. Chad, you need to return his call when you get into Denver. Best get settled into your condo apartment before you call him. He’s already gotten a statement Red Feather and Running Bear which is pretty much the same as what I told him. He’ll contact me at work in the morning. If needed, I’ll have you come to the office and we’ll each do a report via a web cam. Right now I think you better head into town to get settled.”

 Chris watched the demeanor of the young man change when Vin said he was not returning to town. That’s when Larabee knew Vin and this man were lovers. Were or are, he didn’t know.

Vin walked up to Chad and said a word that Chris didn’t understand but he watched the young man blink.

“Here?” Chad mumbled.

Tanner nodded.

Chad lifted his head back and exposed his throat to his master, who stepped closer and licked the length before whispering, “Drop to your knees and expose yourself.”

“Yes master,” Chad said clear enough for Larabee to hear.

Chris’ eyes went wide as the young man dropped to his knees, unzipped his pants and brought out his cock, stroking it until it was hard. Then his clasped his hands behind his back and waited.

“Chris!” Tanner retorted sharply.

“Wha..what?” Larabee muttered, stunned at what he was being asked to do in broadlight.

“Drop to your knees in front of him and drain it.” Tanner ordered sharply.

“What?” Larabee gasped, stunned at the command.

Tanner stared and Larabee swallowed

“Who is the master here? Me or you?” Tanner questioned tightly.

Chris Larabee visibly struggled with the answer before mumbling, “You.”

“Then do as I ask.” Tanner ordered.

Larabee walked to where Chad was kneeling and dropped to his knees.

“Chris Larabee. This is Chadwick Jones. Chad is my life partner and has been for the last ten years. I don’t aim to let him go anytime soon. Just want you to know that no matter what goes down between us, I will also be sleeping with him.”

“Now,” Vin continued, :”you will drain him so he can be on his way, then you and I will go inside where I will enjoy your nakedness.”

Chris stared up into those intense blue eyes and knew he would do whatever Vin wanted him to do. He’d given himself to the man. He obeyed his master by dropping his head and swallowing Chad’s cock.

Later, Vin stood on the running board giving Chad instructions. “You have Wilmington’s number.”

“You sure this is the way to go, Vin. Maybe this guy doesn’t really like Chris.”

“They’ve been together since high school. Buck followed Chris into the Navy and here to Denver to the Police Department. Whether they admit it or not, they are together. And frankly, I don’t want to give you up. Chris is a demanding person. One of these days we’re going to reverse and I’ll be the brunt of his anger. I don’t want that again.”

Chad nodded saying, “There is an unused side road up a ways. I’ll pull in there and wait for your call. It will take an hour for him to come out here, so if you don’t call in two hours I’ll continue in to Denver.”

Tanner slapped the door and jumped off; walking back to Chris he took the man’s hand and headed for the house.

“Been thinking about your ass for the last three hours. Can’t wait to bury myself in it and hear you scream.” Vin said as he caressed the throbbing bulge under Larabee’s jeans. “Want to see that hard again and leaking. You know how I like it don’t you Chris.”

“Yes, Vin,” Larabee mumbled as they walked in the front door.

Tanner took his slave through the house to the master bedroom and undressed him, and then himself. Then much to Chris’ surprise he was positioned at the foot of the bed and cuffed to the footboard with his cock sticking straight out between the slats.

Tanner mounted his boss and started out slow until Chris begged for faster, then it was faster …faster and hard slamming against the prostate again and again as hands worked Chris’ cock. The cock pulled tight against one of the slats causing immediate pain yet was released before the pain registered a reaction. As each pain registered, Chris heard in his ear …”Chris loves Buck.”

“Ohgod Chrisss!” Vin screamed as he ejected fully into the ass he was ramming. “Chris! Chris!”

Tanner slumped against Larabee’s back. “Damn cowboy. What you do to me. Can’t keep my cock out of you. Want you so bad.”

—M7— 

Chad backed the transport off the road enough so he wasn’t seen but could see the road. He looked at the number on the paper and dialed it from the phone in the cab. The caller ID would read Invest Inc Transport.

“ _Wilmington.”_

“Willy! Hot damn you are home. I got to tell you…I just watched Chris Larabee …you know that badass blond head of Team Seven…he was on his knees sucking off some dude in his driveway. Some long-haired dude just nodded and he dropped to his knees and obeyed. Hell, Larabee scares me to death but …shit …who would have thought he’s controlled by someone else. How long you gonna be home?”

_“You got the wrong number,” Buck growled._

“What? I dialed – 234-7840.”

_“You missed it by one.”_

“Sorry.”

_“You sure it was Chris Larabee you saw.”_

“Yeah, I’m sure. I work downtown. Seen all the team. It was him all right. I was delivering a package and my dog got loose. Chased him up this long driveway and when I grabbed him and looked up …hell I couldn’t believe my eyes.”

Chad smiled as he closed the phone. An hour later he watched Wilmington’s vintage truck drive by.

—M7—

“Vin, please …master, I need to rest.” Chris lamented. He was kneeling on the couch in the den where Tanner had just ridden his ass for the third time.

“Been thinking about you all weekend. Just can’t get enough of you,” Tanner muttered fiercely.

“Need time between. How can you get hard so fast?” Chris groaned as he stiffly stood.

Hands touched Chris’ face and mouth as a beeping came from Vin’s phone on the coffee table. Tanner reached for it and read the message. “Buck. Ten minutes away.”

“Usually …” Vin started kissing the man. “When I take a man down …I walk away. But with you …I don’t think I can do that.”

Larabee blinked. “Take a man down?”

Kissing Chris again, forcing them both back to their knees, Vin rasped hungrily. “I got paid for taking you down. Someone wanted to see if you could be made into a slave. See if you would be obedient to a master stronger than you. I asked Sebastian who was his finest and he named you.”

Larabee swallowed. “How much …were you paid?”

This time using his tongue as a probe into Larabee’s open mouth, Vin deepened the kiss until a groan was heard. Then breaking the kiss, Vin said, “Now that is confidential. However, if I invested it wisely I probably wouldn’t have to work.”

“I want you on your knees next to the recliner now. Hands on your ankles, head back.”

“Vin.”

“Now Chris! There are certain things I want to do tonight and then it will be business as usual. Tomorrow you will be boss of the office. Now do as you are told. You promised me, remember.”

“Yes Vin.” Chris rasped. He wanted this man. Wanted him bad. But he also wanted to know who paid Tanner to take him down.

Vin stroked Chris’ head as he obeyed. “Good. I’m heading into the kitchen for a couple of things. You are not to move …you’ve already felt my punishment. I don’t think you want it again.”

“No, master, I will stay where I am,” Chris answered.

Tanner moved around Larabee and smiled when he saw Buck Wilmington standing in the dining room with his jaw hanging open. He grabbed Buck’s belt and pulled the man back into the kitchen.

“What brings you here?” Vin asked quietly.

“Just thought I’d drop by and see how things were going. What the hell did you do to him to make him obey you like that?” Wilmington wanted to know.

“He let me seduce him and become his master. Would you like to join him? You do love him, don’t you? Have for years. Why haven’t you ever put a move on him?”

“I don’t know. Just figured he wouldn’t want me. He can have anyone.” Buck muttered.

“Get undressed. You are about to connect with him,” Vin ordered.

As Buck undressed, Vin used Larabee’s phone to call Chad. He told his lover to stay put a while longer, or back into the one he just left.

Looking at Buck, Vin said, “I want you to walk in and kneel in front of him, your hands behind your back.”

“He’ll ask what I’m doing here.”

Tanner thought for a moment and then answered, “Tell him you love him. Have always loved him and want to be part of his life.”

Buck nodded and walked into the den. Tanner walked down the hall to the master bedroom and got dressed. He went through the dresser and retrieved the things he’d left Chris, except for the dildo of his cock. Then he closed up his bag and took it back out to the back deck where he called Chad and told him to walk in and pick it up.

—M7—

“What the hell you doing here?” Larabee barked as Buck followed Vin’s orders and knelt in front of his long time friend.

“One of these days stud, you’re going to understand how much I love you.” Buck answered into the blond’s stunned face.

“If you really loved me …you would have stopped dating those women long ago,” Chris groused.

“Gentlemen. We are not here to fight. Buck, I want you to lean forward and kiss the man in front of you with all the passion you have pent up over the years. No hands. Hands behind the back. Connect with mouth and tongue. Now.”

Tanner leaned back on his haunches as Buck Wilmington leaned into the blond’s face and began the kiss. As it deepened Vin suddenly jumped to his feet and noiselessly jogged into the kitchen. Chad about jumped out of his skin when Vin touched him.

“You want to be punished when we get to the penthouse?” Vin rasped.

“No sir.”

“Then get your butt back into that truck and wait for me there.”

Back in the den, the kiss broke off with both men gasping for air. Vin walked up behind Buck and whispered. “Take his cock and suck it. Use your hands on his balls. Work them good. Milk them …until no cum is left.”

“Yes sir,” Buck replied.

“Oh shit Buck! Vin! Vin …it’s you I want. Master please.”

Moving behind Chris, Vin whispered …”You love this man with all your heart. You always have. Take him into that empty place in your heart and let him fill it. Let him make you whole again.”

“NO!” Larabee shouted, shoving Buck off him. “I want you! If I loved Buck I would have taken him after Sarah died.”

Tanner stared into the wild eyes of Chris Larabee. Unconsciously Vin grabbed his phone and punched in three numbers that rang on Chad’s phone. It was a call for help. The beeping jarred Chad Jones awake and he took off running up the driveway, skidding around the corner of the house and into the mud room as Vin still punched the buttons.

“Vin,” Chad said quietly, taking the phone out of his lover’s hand.

Looking at Larabee, Jones stepped between the two.

“He and I go way back. You want him; it is on his terms or not at all. You want to be a Dom …than Buck Wilmington seems to be willing to be yours. Tanner will never be your slave. He will never be anyone’s slave again! No one is ever going to rape him again! Now back off.”

_Rape!_

The word roared through Chris and Buck’s heads like a wildfire. Someone had raped this young vibrant man and both knew that is what had turned him into a fierce dominatrix.

Turning back to his lover, Chad again quietly said Vin’s name. “Vin. Lieutenant.”

Tanner blinked. Looked at all the concerned faces and said, “Sorry. Guess I had a meltdown.”

“I better head home,” Buck said.

“No.” Vin replied. “I would like both you and Chris to get dressed. And each of you get a tablet and a pen or pencil. I have an assignment for you which you are going to do tonight.”

As the two men stood, Tanner put his arms around Chad and pulled him close. “Thanks for being there.”

“My pleasure. How soon before we can head for home?”

“Soon.”

—M7—

“Now what?” Chris growled.

Vin took both pads and one pen. “Go into the kitchen and get something to drink, then sit opposite each other at the table.”

Tanner motioned Chad to the couch. “Put Chris’ name at the top of one and Buck’s name on the top of the other.”

“On Chris’ put …from the 10th grade to present …list all the things Buck has done for you …all the times you have relied on him …all the times he has saved your sanity. Lastly, why are you mad at him...so much so that you clench your fist when he walks into the room?”

“On Buck’s put … ‘What made you fall in love with Chris? Why have you stuck with him all these years? How did Sarah use you? Why haven’t you ever married? Will you still be here if he slaps you down tonight? Why?’”

Tanner affectionately kissed his lover as they stood and Chad handed the pads back. Walking into the dining room, Vin handed Chris’ pad to Larabee and Buck’s pad to him.

“You can’t be serious?” Larabee barked.

A twist and a nod of his master told Chris that Tanner was indeed serious.

“Wait! This one question …the third one. I can’t answer that.” Buck yelped.

“You can and you will. In fact he probably already knows and just hasn’t told you he knows.”

Chris looked at Buck curiously.

“You do not have the same questions. I want you to write out the answers as long or as short as you want. When you are done, turn the pad over and wait until the other is done. When both pads are over, you will slid each pad to the other and then read them.”

“How do you know that as soon as you leave we…”

“Because Chad and I will be upstairs enjoying ourselves in one of your bedrooms and I will be coming down here to check on you. You will do this Christopher …or the punishment you felt on Friday night will be child’s play.”

Larabee closed his eyes and groaned. “Yes Vin.” He mumbled as he picked up the pen.

“Chad, use your gismo and put the house alarm on.”

—M7—

Vin and Chad were halfway upstairs when Larabee shouted. “TO HELL WITH THIS! I CAN’T DO IT …HE SLEPT WITH MY WIFE!”

Coming back into the dining room the two men watched Buck pale. “I never slept with her. What kind of friend to do think I am?”

Chris bound to his feet, his left fist clenched tight. “Don’t give me that!” He shouted. “Sarah gave me all the intimate details on how you…”

“I never took her to bed! Damn it Chris. She came roaring into my apartment with Adam wailing about how he was never going to see his daddy again because his mama and daddy had a big fight. It took me an hour to calm him down and get him to sleep. Then Sarah started in on you, telling me about a big fight and that you almost hit her.”

“We had an argument. We weren’t fighting. She wanted me to sell the ranch and move into town. I told her the place belonged to my grandparents and I had renovated it so I could build a family here. I know how you are with women Buck. I know how…”

“DAMN IT Chris! I didn’t sleep with her”, Buck shouted into his friend’s face. “We never had sex! She told me she knew I loved you. Tried to get me in bed and kept saying…’just pretend I’m Chris. Make love to me like you would Chris. I left her in my living room and when to the guest room. Slept in a chair next to Adam. I figured he’d wake up in a strange house and be scared. And he did. I slept next to him and in the morning she left. I didn’t know until later in the week that she had moved out.”

“She said she was pregnant by you,” Chris rasped softly.

“It would have been yours Chris. We never connected. When Adam woke up in the middle of the night he said mommy and daddy were fighting and now he and mommy were going to live in the city. But in the next breath he asked if I could take him home.”

“So she lied to both of you,” Tanner remarked as both men looked at each other in a new light.

It was Chad who broke the silence. “Can we go to bed now?”

“Here or Denver?” Vin asked.

“It’s midnight Vin. Better to sleep here and leave early to return the transport. I can drop you at the Federal Building in the morning. Where’s your Jeep?”

 “Aw hell. It’s still parked at Inez’s.” Tanner moaned. “Damn. It’s probably been towed away.”

 


	6. Penthouse

 

—M7—

The words ‘Master, please’ were heard from different voices, different bedrooms as two dominatrix took their lovers to new heights … and new pain.

In the early morning hours just before dawn, Chris Larabee would learn that he was still under the control of his new master as Vin took him hard on the floor of the mud room. The mark Vin left on Larabee’s left shoulder was a visible reminder that Chris was still willing to be obedient to the man.

—M7—

The Red Feather transport van pulled into Inez’s empty parking lot. There in the far corner was Vin’s lonely Jeep. Getting out of the passenger side of the truck Tanner walked to the vehicle and leaned in and keyed the ignition. The gas tank showed empty.

“Someone drained the gas!” Vin called. “Open up the back and we’ll push it end.”

They were just closing the doors of the truck when two police cars rolled in front of the truck.

“You boys going somewhere with that jeep,” A burley officer said as Chad turned to face the man.

Vin watched a second unit pull in off the alley. Relief washed over him as he recognized the driver.

Officer Vince Stocker moved his big frame out of his patrol car and laughed. “You stealin’ your own car Tanner?”

“Left it here when Larabee took the team out to his ranch on Friday night. Some joker drained the gas tank over the weekend.” Vin replied shaking hands with the man.

“You the new sharpshooter that Travis hired? Heard you blew away all the scores at the range.” Vince said.

“Did I?”

Vince laughed. Then looking at the other police officers he said, “Guys. Want you to meet Vin Tanner. He’s the Army sniper that saved my son’s life.”

“Heard about you.”

“Glad to meet you Tanner.”

“This is Chad Jones. He’s the new Red Feather Corp chopper pilot. We decided to use that heliport that’s at MyPlace-Denver. He was an Army chopper pilot …so if your guys need assistance in the air, and he’s available…. I know he’d like a little more action than transporting clients from MyPlace to the airport and back.”

“I’ll pass the word.” Vince said.

“Vin …need a chopper first,” Chad groaned.

Vince laughed. “If Tanner said one is coming. It’s probably already on the way. By the time it’s here, my suggestion will have gone through five channels.”

“How is Scooter doing?” Tanner asked. He hadn’t seen the man in a couple of years.

“He’s doing good. He’ll be glad to know you’re back in town. You going back to Purgatory?”

“Nope. Going to be staying at MyPlace for a spell. Sub-let my apartment to one of Rosa’s nieces. They have another month to go. MyPlace is closer to the Federal Building anyway.”

Vince shook Tanner hand again and nodded to the other officers. “Tell whoever complained that the man taking the Jeep - owns it.”

As they drove towards downtown Tanner rasped, “Sure am glad Officer Stocker showed up. I had visions of the drunk tank.”

“You and me both.” Chad laughed. “Scooter? Is he the young PFC who lost a leg his first time out?”

“Yeah. The emergency brake on his vehicle let go and hit him from behind trapping his legs under a wheel. I used up almost all my ammo keeping the enemy away so medics could get to him.”

—M7—

Vin pulled the transport into the underground parking garage of MyPlace-Denver. Just as they were opening the back of the trailer a very irate security guard came out.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO GUYS THINK YOU’RE DOING? THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY.”

—M7—

In the security control room two men manning the monitors jumped and swore as they watched the new security guard accosted Tanner.

“Where is Corey?” One asked.

“He went to pick up that dude from Chicago. They should be back soon. Let’s just watch Vin take down this guy. I don’t like his attitude anyway.”

—M7—

Tanner glared at the man. “You new here?”

“We don’t want any long-haired hippies here so just get back into your truck and …” The man barked as Chad pushed the jeep out.

“What the hell you think you’re doing? You ain’t leaving that piece of junk here!” The new guard roared angrily.

Tanner’s lip curled and a growl came forth.

Just then headlights illuminated the altercation. Corey stopped the company SUV and watched. The passenger next to him said, “Isn’t that Tanner?”

“Yup, and if that dumb new guard touches Vin’s hair, it’s all over. Plus that old Jeep belonged to Vin’s grandfather. It’s the only thing left that he has that belonged to the man.”

“I have some mechanics that could fix it up a bit …refresh the paint. Could even paint a red feather on the side.”

“I’ll check with Vin. He’s real partial to the thing.” Corey answered.

Corey and his passenger …the security control room …all watched as the guard reached up to jerk Tanner’s hair. It was over in seconds. Tanner grabbed the offending arm and whipped it behind the man taking him to his knees. Chad brought forth cuffs and the guard was handcuffed as Corey put his SUV in gear and pulled up next to the transport.

“Here comes the head of security!” The guard barked. “Let’s see you take him down.”

“You mean Corey?” Tanner replied into the guard’s surprised face. “I’ve taken him down several times. Why do you think he waited back there instead of coming in to help you?”

Corey parked the SUV and opened the back so his passenger could get his luggage out. Walking up to Vin he said, “Lieutenant.”

The handcuffed guard stepped back as Tanner glared at the head of security.

“Corey, this man is out of uniform …and he insulted my grandfather’s jeep!” Tanner groused. “And stop calling me Lieutenant.”

“Would you rather I called you Sarge? Vin, you were my sergeant and then my lieutenant. It’s a compliment,” Corey explained, pulling out a pair of handcuff keys.

“Rajah,” Vin said to the visitor. “How long are you here for?”

“About a week. Flew in via Spain to Chicago. Like your place better than Chicago’s. You shouldn’t have sold that one. It’s gone downhill since you and Red Feather sold it off. Could I fly in my mechanics for your jeep? We restore old vehicles.”

Vin looked at the Jeep. “Under the hood, yes. A paint job, no.”

“How about a hard top? Be warmer in the winter.” Rajah replied walking over to take a better look at the jeep. “Maybe a radio?”

“Radio got ripped off in Purgatory.

“Are you going to start your karate classes there again?” Corey asked.

Vin gave Corey an odd look and then it dawned on him. This whole conversation was for the handcuffed security guard.

“Depends on where I live now that I am back in Denver. My Purgatory apartment is sublet for another two months, so I’ll be living in the Penthouse until then. By the way, Chad has been hired as our new pilot. He will be flying and maintaining a chopper we’re buying. He and Red Feather have already put an order in for one. Instead of you driving over to the airport to pick up, Chad will fly over, pick up and deliver. He may also be of assistance to Denver PD if they need him.”

“Ah …this is why you wanted the two bedroom apartment for him. It’s closest to the helipad. I think it is stocked and ready.” Corey replied.

“Chad served with Wolf. Have him give Chad the tour and orientation. I need to be at the Federal Building by eight.” Vin said looking at his watch. “Chad! We’re late.”

Heading for the back entry, Vin stopped and turned, looking at Corey he stated, “We used the transport to bring my horse from Texas to Larabee’s ranch. It needs to be cleaned. And someone drained the Jeep’s gas tank while I was in Texas.”

Corey grinned. Looking at the handcuffed guard, Corey knew who Tanner had in mind to clean it.

—M7—

In the penthouse, Vin checked messages and returned Red Feather’s call getting the man out of bed. They talked about Sanders and Robert gave him two names of Colonel’s who had called and talked to him. Then Vin took Chad into the shower for a quickie but Chad whose ass had been worked over good last night dropped to his knees and begged his master to allow him to use his mouth.

“Please Vin. Let me do this. Have a feeling it will be a month before we are together again. Once you hit the ground with Team Seven …”

Tanner nodded and leaned back against the wall, a smile on his face, as his lover swallowed his engorged cock.

Afterwards he dressed, putting on two knife sheaves, his ATF issued hand gun, and the Glock he usually carried. Looking in his closet he found his leather jacket, Aussie cowboy hat and worn boots. He dressed in clean jeans and a blue shirt to match his eyes.

Chad whistled at him. “Cari is going to want you for sure!”

Tanner grinned. Cari Hoffman was the Concierge Manager. She ran everything. Every person went through her. She had twin boys. Her husband was in the Army. A career man. He was presently in Turkey. Even if he was in the states, she lived in Denver. She and her sister shared the management of MyPlace-Denver. They ran a tight ship and Vin was glad to have them. He and Robert made sure they were paid well with good benefits. Those benefits included a day care center on site for staff members who had pre-school children.

—M7—

Chris Larabee stared at the Inter-Office envelope he’d been handed at lunch. The note on it said ‘Handle this today.’ Chris sighed. His gut feeling said it had to do with Tanner. The man was smoke and sexy as hell, and one hell of a shot. Chris couldn’t believe it had been six months since Tanner had signed on. He opened the envelope and was surprised to see unopened mail addressed to Vin that had been returned. Chris pulled out a hand written note from Elizabeth Browner which said all the mail for this address is being returned and the phone number on Tanner’s application goes to some computer.

“Shit.” Chris growled. He and Buck had parted company and Chris was eager to get back with Vin …and now this. Larabee’s head jerked up as he heard a voice in the bullpen. He looked up to see Tanner’s butt bending over a desk.

Grabbing the returned mail Chris walked up behind the man and barked, “You want to explain this!”

Vin jumped and turned. “Hey cowboy, didn’t know you were here?”

“Answer the question Vin. If you don’t live here, where the hell do you live? And the phone number on your application goes to a computer that doesn’t take messages.”

“What? Muffin isn’t forwarding calls? Hell, no wonder…” Vin moaned pulling his cell and dialing his computer.

_“Yes Mr. Tanner.”_

“Muffin. Why aren’t you forwarding calls from the Purgatory phone?”

_“You have not instructed me to forward or answer calls to that number. I am only a computer I cannot do something until you tell me to do it. And you have had a number of calls to that number. Do you wish me to start taking messages?”_

Tanner growled. “Yes Muffin. As of right now, please start taking messages and forward all calls to my cell.”

_“Is that the ATF cell or the Red Feather cell?”_

“The ATF cell number. And inform security that Chris Larabee will need a pass for entrance to the penthouse. We will be there shortly.” Vin ordered tightly.

“Penthouse?” Chris rasped. “Since when can you afford a penthouse?”

Vin reached up and touched Chris’ cheek and smiled inwardly as the man leaned into his touch. “How are you doing with Buck? It looks like you two have cooled.”

“We stopped the sex months ago. If we’d gotten together sooner maybe it would have worked out. I’m not in love with him Vin. I’m in love with you. How are you and Chad doing?”

Vin chuckled. “We haven’t been together since I started working here. His schedule and mine don’t seem to work out. How about coming to my place for a couple of steaks cooked to perfection by someone else …and make love under the stars …a skylight actually in my penthouse bedroom.”

Chris grabbed the pile of mail and walked back to his office, tossing it in his open briefcase; he closed and locked it before locking his office. Then he returned to his sharpshooter.

“It is within walking distance, but give me your keys, I’ll drive.” Tanner said holding out his hand.

—M7—

Larabee gawked at what looked like an office building that said – ‘MyPlace / Denver’. “Isn’t there one of these in D.C. too?”

“Yes, and Chicago. Though we sold off Chicago. Denver and Washington bring in more business.” Vin said as he drove the truck into underground parking and into a Visitor slot.

A security man appeared out of nowhere and Chris figured from the layout it must be monitored.

“Good evening Mr. Tanner.” A well groomed young man in his late twenties said.

Chris noticed the short military haircut.

“Wolf. This is Chris Larabee.” Vin said tossing the SUV keys to the man. “See that his vehicle is processed for entry and tagged.”

“Tagged?” Chris quipped.

“Will do, Vin. Chad called in. He’s assisting the State Police, that Riley Booker, up near Boulder. They have a runaway truck with no brakes. He said he left a message on your private line too.”

Vin pointed to the arch they drove through. “That arch scans every vehicle coming in. Because your truck and plate weren’t in the computer system, security was alerted. There is more than one guard hanging in the shadows here. You make a move on me …well, it won’t be pretty.”

“Hell Tanner, it wasn’t pretty the first time you took me down.”

Laughter rang out from the shadows. “Hey boss man. Standish just arrived with a couple of men. Don’t know if he is undercover or not. We did not acknowledge him.”

“We don’t have any impending cases,” Chris answered. “We’re down for a couple of weeks.”

“You can show yourselves,” Tanner said quietly, and Chris watched as four other young military types came into the light.

“Is all your security force so damn young?” Chris gruffed.

Wolf laughed. “All of us served under Vin either when he was our Sergeant or a Lieutenant. We’re alive because of him. When he told us about this venture that he and Red Feather were getting into, some of us decided we’d like to be involved. There are only two security guards who aren’t Rangers or Special Forces.”

“Why such tight security? What is this place?” Chris asked. He watched Vin nod to one of the guards.

“It is sort of a corporate travel lodge. A number of company executives do a lot of traveling. They don’t like going to just a hotel. Both this one and the DC …corporations can rent on an annual or monthly basis one or two bedroom suites. All they need to do is call here and say who and when is arriving. Chad flies to the airport picks them up brings them in. If they need a car, one is available. Most however have meetings within walking distance. Each suite has its own fully stocked kitchen. We also have a dining room available for guests and registered members. Your man Ezra Standish is a registered member. He pays a monthly fee to use the dining room. This is a private dining room and no funds are collected. Mr. Standish has opted to pay a higher fee which includes any number of meals a month for any number of people. We also have a lower fee. With that one you would be billed separately for the meals you have plus your monthly fee.”

Wolf continued, “With Standish’s lifestyle, he needs the $500 a month fee because last month it would have cost him that in meals alone plus the $200 for the assessment fee.”

“Ezra’s paying five hundred a month to dine here?” Chris yelped. “Does he know you’re involved with this place?”

Vin laughed. “Hell no. but I think he’s about to find out. Muffin said there was a problem with one of the guests.”

“Actually it is one of the people Ezra brought in. Standish is quite embarrassed by the whole thing. I think we have it settled but you might pop into the elite dining room any way.”

“Wolf. Why don’t you take Chris and get him a key card for the penthouse? And clue him in on security and why we have it. Georgie, Bear …walk with me.”

Larabee watched the two men fall in behind Tanner as if they had done it all their life and then he realized they had. They obeyed him in the Army. They obeyed him here.

“This way, Mr. Larabee.”

“It’s Chris.”

—M7—

Ezra Standish blinked as Vin Tanner and two corporate security guards walked into the dining room. _Vin can’t possibly be one of the owners?_

The maitre d, Pierre, also a Special Forces recruit, greeted Vin. “Mr. Tanner. I believe we have resolved the problem.”

Vin scanned Ezra’s table. His eyes stopped on a man who suddenly also recognized him. “That would be the man in the blue suit.”

“Yes.”

“His dining privileges were revoked in Washington. He owes the corporation several thousand dollars. Have Muffin scan him immediately and contact the police that he is wanted in D.C. for defrauding an innkeeper. Muffin can give you the amount.”

“Yes sir.” Pierre replied with a grin.

“Pie. Do it outside from Cari’s desk.”

“Yes Sir Mr. Tanner.”

Vin moved to Ezra’s table and the two guards followed at a distance. Looking at the man in the blue suit, Vin asked, “And what name are you using today Mr. Black?”

The man sitting next to ‘Mr. Black’ laughed. “His name is Eric Red.”

One of the guards behind Vin answered a beeping cell phone and then said “Thank you Muffin.”

“His name is John Howard Houseman,” Bear replied. “He uses John and Howard as first names and Black, Red, Green and Brown as last names. He is wanted in three other states for fraud. Denver detectives are on their way. They have been looking for him for several months.”

“Take him into custody and hold him,” Vin ordered. Then looking at Ezra and his guest he said, “Mr….”

“Standish. Ezra Standish,” Ezra stated coldly.

“Mark Saunders.”

“Mr. Saunders. Mr. Standish. Enjoy your dinner.” Vin turned on his heel and walked out of the dining room.

In the lobby Vin asked about Chris and Wolf, and was pointed toward security. He was almost there when Chris and Wolf stepped out.

“Hell Vin, you do know that Ezra will kill you in the morning.” Chris chuckled.

“Not if he wants to keep eating here. He will be in a hurry to get home and look at the contract he signed. When he sees my initials approving his membership, he will kick himself.”

“Come on, I ordered a couple of steaks. The chef should be upstairs already. Have you tried his card?”

“Yes. It works.”

—M7—

They used Larabee’s key card in the elevator, but when they stepped out into the foray of the penthouse. Vin stopped Chris. Tanner listened for a moment and then said go ahead.

Chris stepped into what looked like a small entry hall but soon discovered it was anything but. A shield dropped down in front of him and behind him and a female voice ordered him to put his hands on the wall in front of him. When he complied, Chris felt a tingling go through his system.

_“His name is Christopher Adam Larabee. He was born in Indiana and I will dispense with the rest because you already know it. He is armed with two weapons. One on his right ankle and one behind his back. Also his testosterone is highly elevated.”_

“Thank you Muffin.”

When the enclosure was lifted Larabee spun and faced the man he loved. “Hell Tanner, you could have warned me!”

“What fun would that be?” Vin laughed. “Come on.”

Tanner gave a quick tour except for the bedrooms and then went out onto the terrace and introduced the chef who was making them dinner.

“Beautiful steaks,” Chris replied looking at them.

“Corn fed Black Angus out of Nebraska,” the black chef replied. “A ranch there supplies all our beef.”

”Isn’t that kind of expensive?” Larabee questioned. Chris watched the silent exchange between Vin and the chef. “Is it run by another Ranger?”

“Some thing like that. Want to eat out here or inside?”

“Out here is fine. We didn’t see any bedrooms. Where do you sleep?” Chris asked realizing there was more to this place.

The chef burst out laughing. “You didn’t show him the master? You’re going to have to sooner or later.”

“Thought we could eat first and I can die later.” Vin growled.

“Vin, it is a gorgeous picture.”

“Picture?” Chris asked his eyes narrowing.

“Aw hell. Come on Larabee.”

Chris walked cautiously down the hall that had been closed by a pocket door before. There were two other bedrooms off the hall but at the end he could see a large master suite.

“This sitting area …you’ve turned into an office?” Chris said looking at the alcove ahead of him. On his left there was also a large walk-in closet and separate bath. Looking in the bathroom he discovered a shower big enough for two or three and a huge Jacuzzi tub. Coming out of the bathroom he saw a HUGE king size bed hand carved out of some kind of wood …then his eyes hit the picture over the bed.

“You …took …pictures?” Chris gulped staring with an open mouth at his naked body. He was on his knees with his hands clasping his ankles. His back was arched and his cock was full blown and leaking. His head was back, his mouth open and he was blindfolded. You could see the droplets of sweat on his face and chest. _It was a damn sexy photo._

“You’re right, it is a damn sexy photo.” Tanner answered. “One of the best taken.”

“There’s more?” Chris croaked, he was hard just looking at himself and remembering the pleasure.

“I had to take them to prove to Sanders that I had taken you down. Otherwise I wouldn’t get the million dollars.” Vin answered quietly.

“Can I see the rest?” Chris asked.

“You sure?”

“Damn straight. I’m hard as a rock just remembering that pleasure. When can we do it again?”

Vin went to the phone and told Blackburn to forget about the steaks.

“Did you get the million?” Chris asked remembering that Sanders was dead.

“Yes. Luckily he transferred the money before he went on his drinking binge. So far, no family has been found for him, and the Army just quietly buried him next to his parents in Wisconsin.”

Chris watched as Vin picked up a remote and turned on a TV monitor. He gulped as a CD was opened and popped into a slot. Chris became so engrossed in his take down that he was not aware of Tanner undressing him until a finger slid down his ass crack and rimmed his hole.

“I’m going to show you this CD every night …if it makes you this hard every time,” Vin rasped as his other hand stroked Larabee’s growing organ. “Want you bad cowboy. Want you now.”

_“Vin. Chad is on the phone. He wants to know if you have gotten his message. If not he wishes to speak with you now. I told him you and Mr. Larabee were having dinner.”_

“Put him on hold while I listen to his message.” Vin said walking over to the bedside phone and punching in some numbers.

Chris watched Vin’s frown turn to a grin.

Tanner’s eyes clouded as his long time lover asked to be released. _“Vin. Damn I don’t know where to start. I love you so damn much but it’s been six months since we’ve been together. I don’t want to lose you as a friend but I am asking to be released. I have connected …not physically yet but we’re working toward that …with that State Trooper I met at the truck stop when we were transporting Peso. He lost his mate three years ago to cancer. I’ve been telling him of my dad’s battle. I talked to Buck on Monday and found out that he and Chris called it quits months ago. They are just friends like they’ve always been. Chris kept calling Buck Vin whenever they made love. Riley and his lover owned a house together and now that man’s family wants the house so Riley would be moving into my condo here. The thing is he has a couple of cats. His lover’s sister really could use the house for her large family and wants to move in at the end of this month. I’ll call you later.”_

“Okay Muffin, put Chad through.”

“Everything okay,” Chris asked.

“Looks like you and me can get as hot and bothered as we want. You better bring some clothes to work tomorrow and put them in my closet.”

_“Vin.”_

“Chadwick. One question. Are you quitting your job?”

_“What? Hell no! Vin I love my job.”_

“Okay …I release you from all commitments to me. You are free to take Riley Booster as your lover and for him to move in with you. Regarding the cats, please check with Lizabeth before you bring them. It appears Mrs. Cochrane may become a permanent resident here. She IS a cat lover and would love to sit in the lobby petting one. They also take care of themselves. Chris is here and we are about to connect. I want you available in a couple of hours to fly him to his ranch. He needs to transfer some clothes to the penthouse. Call me when you get back.”

_“Thanks. I thought …hell I don’t know what I thought. Thanks Vin. Love you. Always will.”_

“You keep me in the loop. I don’t want another six months to go by before we talk.”

_“I will.”_

 


	7. He Picked Me

 

—M7—

Chris was on knees with his master deep inside. His hands grasped the footboard as his lover’s hands roamed his chest and torso.

“Ohgod Vinnnnn… wanted you for so long. Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop,” Larabee moaned.

Vin pulled out slowly and pushed in again slower, the measured movements were driving Larabee wild. He was begging for faster. Swearing …cursing …calling his master names as he begged for the connection to pick up speed.

“Master please! I won’t leave you. I won’t. I’m yours. Forever and always!” Larabee gushed.

Tanner grinned. _YES_! He shouted in his head as he humped over his lover’s buttocks and pumped hard and fast until both shouted each other’s names at their heightened climax.

Slowly Vin pulled Chris backwards onto the bed as his limp cock slipped from its tight enclosure.

“Ohgod Vin. That was so good. Looking forward to spending the winters here,” Chris rasped, as his stomach growled. “I need to cut a new contract with Corey for the horses. Looks like I am going to be spending more time in town.”

“I won’t mind being snowbound out there with you Chris. Just so it’s not all winter,” Vin rasped. “Sounds like you need some nourishment. Why don’t we go down to the dining room and see what is left?”

“How much will it cost me?” Chris groaned as he stretched.

“The use of your ass all night long,” Tanner replied as he moved off the bed.

“I’m serious Vin.”

“This place has a good income, Chris. You’re my guest. You eat for free.”

“How …how many people here have seen this photo of me?” Chris questioned as he slowly moved off the bed and looked at the photo again.

“Do you really want to know?” Vin replied throwing the blanket back so the bed could air out.

“More than five?” Larabee asked.

“Hell yes! All the security guys.., well, the Army ones. A couple of chefs. Cari and Lizabeth were in the lobby when Chad and I brought it in. The cleaning staff that clean up here. Everyone thinks it is beautiful. Actually it was Cari …whose husband is an Army Captain, picked out this one of all the still shots I had.”

“A woman? Picked this out? You have still images?” Chris croaked out.

“I’ll show them to you after dinner. After you and Chad get back from the ranch. I have to dig them out. I stuck them somewhere after Chad put them on the CD.”

“The images are on a CD?!” Larabee yelped. “Hell Tanner what if someone?  What if Travis…?”

“It doesn’t prove anything Chris. In fact, Lizabeth wanted to know who the photographer was. She wants some of her husband like that,” Vin answered with a laugh. “Maybe I should show them to Mary Travis?”

“HELL IF YOU WILL!” Larabee yelled fiercely. “Food! Then I want to see those pictures.”

—M7—

Chris and Vin stepped out of the elevator and Chris immediately grabbed Vin’s elbow and pulled him to the side.

“Vin. That man coming in with Chad is not a state trooper.” Chris rasped, his eyes never leaving the man.

“What? Are you sure?” Vin gasped, stepping back.

“He’s a felon. He and his two cousins …Stark and Morgan were in on that kidnapping a few years back of that six-year-old girl. Some maverick bounty hunt …ter…” Chris started, then looking at Tanner’s smile, Larabee knew Vin was the bounty hunter that caught the man.

“This guy and his cousins were going to turn the man in and collect the million dollars only you found him first. State Police issued a bulletin a couple months ago for truckers to beware of a fake state trooper. One truck stop in particular seems to be where they tag who they pick to rob and kill.”

“The cashier at the truck stop called the police on Stark and Morgan. I’ve run into Morgan before and I was driving the truck when Morgan passed in a beat up pickup.” Vin said as he unzipped a pocket of his jeans and pulled out an mike ear piece.

“Muffin. Connect me with all security on the first floor.”

_“Right away Vin.”_

Vin waited for the clicks and then said, “This is Tanner. The man with Chad is not …repeat, is not a State Trooper. He is a felon. Scan him immediately. Contact the State Police and tell them you have found their fake trooper. He’s wanted for at least two murders …per Larabee. Those at the door. Hold Standish and his friends. The dining room is full. If he doesn’t have reservations direct them to the dining room off the bar, they will have to order off the menu. And tell Ezra, his friends will be on his tab for the month.”

_“Vin …is this the man that Chad has been raving about for five months?”_

“Yes. If he refuses to be scanned, isolate him where he stands. Rajah is here. I’d like him to see just what kind of security we have for him and his family.”

_“Gotcha.”_

“Rajah? The man we met in the parking garage. Who is he?” Chris questioned.

“He is a sheik. An oil baron from the Middle East. He usually travels with one or two wives. Has several kids. Teenagers who like to ski. He doesn’t trust any ski resort. I met him when I was a bounty hunter. I rescued one of his sons from a killer who was more interested in money than keeping the kid alive.”

The two lovers watched as two security men approached Chad and Riley. Riley Booster began to argue with Wolf and Bear much to the surprise of Chad.

“What’s the big deal, Riley, you’re a trooper,” Chad remarked.

“Unfortunately he’s not a real trooper, Chad,” Wolf said. “Muffin. Isolate this man now!”

The two security guards and Chad stepped back as a lazar field engulfed Booster.

“WHAT THE HELL YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE JONES!” Booster yelled.

Then everyone in the lobby heard Muffin. “His full name is Riley Daniel Jerome. He served three years for conspiracy in the kidnapping of Julie Ann Muppet. Along with his cousins Morgan Jerome and Jerome Stark. He is wanted for the murder of two truckers, a missing trucker and attempted murder of another. We are lucky that we caught him before you became another victim Chad. I have notified the State Police they will be here shortly.”

Vin looked at Chris and said, “Let’s go. Chad’s going to have a meltdown any minute.” Tanner took off his ear piece and zipped it back into the pocket of his jeans.

Chad stood stunned staring at the man he was about to give his heart to. A killer who had picked him out …wait no …the cashier picked him out. Jones whirled and came face to face with Chris and Vin.

“It was that blond cashier that tagged me. She’s the one who called the cops,” Chad blurt out in a rush.

Behind them Rajah said, “Mr. Tanner.”

“Chris. Would you take Chad up to the penthouse? I don’t want him interviewed in this mess. And stay with him when the cops question him.”

“Sure thing, Vin,” Larabee responded putting his arm on Chad’s shoulder. He wanted to pick the man’s brain about Vin anyway.

Tanner moved off with Rajah as they spoke in a language no one else understood.

Behind him Vin heard the remarks of his team as they went through the scanner. It was JD’s …’Wow is this cool or what?’ that almost had Vin laughing.

Once again Vin pulled out his ear piece and put it on. “Muffin. High priority note to Lizabeth and Cari. Rajah would like a family unit on a retainer also. Yes, along with his corporate suite. He’ll make a quarterly payment. Set it up with his accountant. Fifth floor or lower. Thank you sweetheart.”

The team watched their sharpshooter talk to the man in a white turban and flowing white robes.

“You know who he is Ezra?” Nathan asked.

“No, I do not,” Standish answered tightly.

Bear looked at the group. He could see that Standish was pissed. It was quite obvious Team Seven had no clue to this side of Tanner.

“He is a Middle East Oil tycoon. Vin and he meet when Tanner was a bounty hunter.” Bear replied. “One of Rajah’s teenage sons was kidnapped and left for dead. The ransom was paid but the boy wasn’t returned. Tanner found the boy tied up in a shack about a mile from where he was taken. He and Rajah have been friends ever since. He’s the one that talked Tanner into this venture of a corporate hotel. We have one in D.C. also.”

“We?” Ezra questioned.

“Everyone who works here has an option to be a stockholder. And if you are a stockholder …you want a well run organization because it reflects against you …all of us. Now Mr. Standish, your earlier reservation was for three. Pierre said you do not have a reservation for a later dinner. According to the contract you signed …walk-ins go to the bar …or the dining room off the bar where you can order off the menu. Do you need directions?”

Buck looked around. “Where did Chris and that other guy go?”

“I believe Mr. Tanner asked Chris to take Chad away from what was happening. Are you going to be staying for dinner?”

“Hell, yes, we’re staying for dinner!” Wilmington barked. “Ezra here has been telling us all about this fancy place that Tanner owns.”

Bear’s eyes narrowed and Ezra visibly stepped back. “Mr. Tanner is one of the directors of the Red Feather Corporation who own this establishment. However, he is not the only director.”

“Problems?” Vin asked coming up behind the team.

“Hey Junior! We’re here to have dinner in your fancy restaurant.” Buck laughed, patting Tanner on the back.

“Afraid the dining room is full, Buck. It is on reservations only for membership and guests who stay or live here. You’ll have to settle for the bar or their attached dining room.”

—M7—

“How could I be so damn stupid to fall for something like that?” Chad groaned as he dropped into one of the couches in the penthouse living room.

“Maybe because I was monopolizing all Vin’s time with the team,” Chris answered.

“I was jealous. I’ve never been jealous before. All the time we’ve been together …all the times he was forced by Army Intel to take a man down and rape information about the enemy from them; I was never jealous. Knew he didn’t care for them. Would never see them again. But you – you he picked.”

“Picked?” Chris rasped.

“He saw you in Washington two years ago in some plaza near the Pentagon. He said he grinned as he planted a thought and watched you whip around trying to make contact with someone.”

“I remember that! I almost bowled over the man I was with. I wanted to know who was planting thoughts. Telling me I was the sexiest stud around and he was going to take me down and enjoy himself.”

“Colonel Sanders was his Intel contact. Even when he got out, they came to him. Finally he said he was doing one more …for himself.”

“Me.”

“Yeah. Sanders laughed at him. Said he’d pay a million dollars if Vin could actually do it. With pictures to prove it had been done.”

“Were you surprised at his death?” Chris asked getting up to venture into the kitchen.

Chad followed like an obedient puppy. “The Colonel was always a drinker. I’m surprised the Army kept him in as long as he did. He should have retired long ago. He was a vicious drunk. I’m really surprised some of the guys he raped didn’t take him out a long time ago.”

“Vin?”

“Yeah …Vin took his abuse. It was one of the reasons he wanted to stop being a sniper. Then Intel put Sanders in charge of Tanner’s take down program and Vin ended up stepping in for some guys who were terrified of the man. Then one day it all changed. We figured Vin finally took down the Colonel.”

“Do you think Vin killed Sanders?” Chris boldly asked.

Chad looked at the man. He’d thought the same thing for months but he said, “If Vin killed him …the Colonel would have been shot between the eyes from a mile away. They would never have found what tree, house, or barn he’d been on to make the shot.

“Vin said you don’t like to do a threesome.” Chris said boldly taking a beer out of the refrigerator.

Chad blinked. “Usually get the raw end of the deal.”

“Not in my bed…” Chris answered. “Vin talks about you all the time. I never made a move on him until tonight because I figured you two were together.”

“We are and we aren’t. It’s the story of our lives. We fuck like rabbits and then don’t see each other for three months. It’s hell.” Chad admitted.

The silence in the kitchen was broken by Wolf calling. “State Police are here to interview Chad. You both need to come back down. Team Seven is misbehaving in the bar and are giving a very bad representation of Americans to some foreign visitors.”

“Be right down Wolf,” Chad answered.

“Team Seven never behaves anywhere they go,” Chris said putting his unopened beer back.

They took the elevator back down to the Lobby and Chad broke off to the group of polished State Troopers that stood near Vin. Chris walked toward the boisterous laughter of Buck Wilmington.

—M7—

Chris Larabee put on his sternest glare as he walked into the bar. Several people whispered, ‘Who is that?’ The man in black continued on his way to the far table and then stopped. It was Ezra his glare landed upon.

“Standish. Your party is unruly. I would suggest you take them elsewhere if you wish to continue eating here. I believe your contract states something about behavior …”

Larabee didn’t know if it did or not but he watched Ezra’s flamboyant façade crack for just a second.

“Good Lord! They wouldn’t, would they?” Ezra croaked looking around and seeing men in thousand dollar suits.

“My apologies to Mr. Tanner, Mr. Larabee. I fear I let my emotions get the better of me. Gentlemen – back to the dining room.”

Buck moved off the chair and stepped up to Chris. “You going to be joining us, Chris? Or you and Junior got something going?”

Larabee’s eyes narrowed. “If you care to continue to have Vin as a friend, I suggest you get back in that dining room …and all of you better apologize to him in the morning.”

“Yes Sir! Agent Larabee!” Wilmington barked saluting his boss.

Chris ground his jaw tight. He waited until they all were back in the dining room before he stepped up to the bar and spoke with the bartender.

“Lock the door and don’t let them out again. They break anything. Bill it to Mr. Standish, he is responsible for the group. And don’t give them any more liquor.” Chris said tightly.

“Yes sir, Agent Larabee…”

“It’s Chris. I’ll be wherever Vin is if you need me again.”

The head bartender nodded. Vin had warned them all about Team Seven. And damn, Larabee was scary but he was also polite and damn good looking.

“Mr. Larabee. I believe your team does deserve some down time,” A man in a gray suit suggested.

“Unfortunately,” Chris answered. “Their usual down time antics would leave this bar a disaster zone.”

Chris walked back into the Lobby and looked around. The State Troopers, Chad and Vin were nowhere in sight.

While he was contemplating what to do, Wolf came up along side and said, “Vin asked that you return to the penthouse and wait for him.”

Larabee glanced at his watch. He still hadn’t had dinner and it was going on eight. “Vin and I still haven’t had dinner, and I have horses at home.”

“We had Muffin call your college boy to put the horses in tonight and out in the morning. She is also routing any calls from your home phone to your cell.”

Suddenly an office door opened and Chad and the State Police rushed out. “Can you find that truck in the dark?” One officer barked.

Wolf and Chris watched two troopers pull their radios and bark orders. They walked to where Vin was standing as Chad left with the officers.

“What’s going on?” Larabee asked.

“Morgan and Stark were pulled over for driving with no headlights and police found a box in the car of a man’s genitals. Chad told them about a truck that was parked off the side of the road that Booker said they would come up later to get. The cops think the last victim might be in the truck. Chad’s flying them up there.”

“I don’t think I’m hungry any more,” Larabee moaned.

“Come on, we’ll go sit at Ezra’s table. I have a feeling it will be a long night.” Vin said motioning his lover toward some large double doors.

Ezra’s table was in a quiet corner that surveyed the entire dining room. “This is a very nice place Vin, who did the decorating?”

“We gave out a questionnaire in the D.C. MyPlace and asked what men and women wanted in a private, not open to the public dining area. Then we took that to our builder and a decorator who put up some scale versions that were voted on during an open house when this was being renovated. This won.”

“Mr. Tanner, you are dining rather late today,” a waiter in jeans and a white shirt asked.

Vin looked up and smiled at the man. “Got any pizza back there yet?”

“As a matter of fact we do.”

“Why don’t you bring us a variety of what you have and a couple of beers …Chris will have a Heineken, and I’ll have an MGD.”

“Yes sir.”

—M7—

Chris and Vin were still nurturing their beers when Chad came into the dining room.

“Sit.” Vin ordered as he signaled for a beer for Chad. “What did you find?”

“The missing trucker …he died on the way to the hospital. Police impounded the truck. It appears it was used for the other killings too. Found some photos. Several of me driving the transport. Most were taken at the truck stop. They figure the woman took them and then passed them to the men who made the decision of taking the men for ransom. Shit! I took one look in that truck and barfed on the shoulder.”

Tanner’s ear piece burped and he pulled the mike down. “Yeah.”

_“The bar is closing. Team Seven is still in the dining room.”_

“Okay …get Bear’s four men and walk the team to this room and then put the closed sign on the door. Have Bear stand on the inside of the door. They do any damage?”

_“Not yet.”_

Vin swung the mike back up and looked at Chris. “The team is being escorted through the lobby to here. Isn’t tomorrow a work day? They should be heading home.”

“Buck’s got a burr in his ass,” Chris cautioned.

“Chad,” Vin said touching the man’s neck. “Go up to the penthouse and get ready for bed. Chris and I will be up shortly.”

Chadwick Jones looked from Vin to Chris.

“You heard the man,” Chris replied. “Get the bed ready. Lube. Condoms. Mouthwash. I think we’re all going to be late for work in the morning.”

“You sure?” Tanner questioned.

“No getting around it, Vin. We both belong to you,” Chris answered smiling.

Chad grinned. _Maybe everything would work out after all._

Chad left and the Team entered. Buck Wilmington was obnoxious. JD gawked, and Nathan and Josiah were in awe of the stately dining room with Tiffany lamps, fine china and white tablecloths.

“What did you guys have to eat?” Tanner asked his eyes on Standish.

“I had the biggest damn Maine lobster I’ve ever seen,” chortled Buck.

“Remember Chris when we were in Portsmouth for a month and the girls we met at that lobster place.”

“You’re drunk Buck,” Chris remarked coldly.

“JD, what’d you have?” Vin asked.

“JD’s feelin’ a mite under the weather,” Buck laughed slapping the young techie on the shoulder. “He had one of those build your own burgers. There were some things on there he’d never seen before.”

Tanner said something in German to the young man in jeans who answered, “Yes sir Mr. Tanner.”

“Yup, and ol’ Nathan he had fish, and ‘Siah …he had …what did you have?” Buck gruffed suddenly sitting on a pulled out chair.

“I had the most delicious liver and onions I’ve had in years. My compliments to the chef, Vin. The meal was delicious.” Josiah replied with a smile.

“Yeah Junior, we really thank you for inviting us here.” Buck said as the team began to sit.

“Inviting you here?” Tanner said tightly.

“Well, Ezra said this here is your place,” Buck ventured, sitting heavily in the chair.

“This dining room is by reservations only. If you came with Ezra then you are his guests.” Tanner explained.

“What?” Squeaked a surprised undercover agent.

Tanner looked at each man. “This dining room is by reservation only. You have to have a membership to eat here …or the corporation you work for must have a condo on retainer. There are companies in the U.S., Europe and Asia who don’t care to put their executives, presidents or families in a hotel. They pay annually or quarterly to have a condo available 24 and 7 for their executives.”

Continuing, Vin explained who had been in the room on this night.

”Tonight in this dining room …there was a South American president and two of his ministers. A billionaire oil sheik from the Middle East. A group from China looking to buy some Colorado properties. Two governors and … Ezra.”

Larabee watched his team’s jaws drop open.

“Shit, Vin. When did you get so classy? We all thought you were just a dumb hick from Texas,” Buck laughed as Larabee glared at him.

“Nate. Siah.” Chris said his jaw tight. “Would you take Buck home and pour him into his bed. We have a work day tomorrow.”

“Hey stud …it’s Friday, remember? We were all goin’ to Inez’ and came here instead,” Buck Wilmington slurred.

“It ain’t Friday, Buck,” JD answered. “We were going to Inez’s to celebrate the birth of Riley’s twins.”

“Sorry Vin. None of us think you are a hick either. Least I don’t. We didn’t wreck anything in the bar. They locked us in and it was a good thing. Buck got a little rowdy.” JD said.

—M7—

Chris and Vin stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse. It was close to midnight and they had never gotten to the ranch to get a change of clothes for Larabee.

They found Chad on the terrace with some cold beers which Larabee promptly opened and took a long drink.

Vin looked around. “Any copters out tonight?”

“Yeah, a couple. Don’t think we better do anything out here tonight.”

Chris choked on his beer as he looked at the two men. “You have sex out here?”

“Sometimes. Right now I think we better head for the bedroom or we’ll never get to bed at all.”

“Right.” Chad quipped gathering the beer bottles and heading back inside.

 

End

 

October 5, 2009

 


End file.
